The Guard
by Spudzmom
Summary: *Re-Post* Eclipse timeframe, Non-Canon, Bella/Felix pairing, Vamp/human, rated for adult language/content. Not for Edward fans.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Guard **(Re-Post 2/22/2018)**  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: Spudzmom  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: 07-09-16, Updated: 07-22-16  
Chapters: 5, Words: 16,448  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

Chapter 1

 **Volterra, Italy - St. Marcus Day - Volturi Throne Room**

"So, the question _is_ , my dear Isabella, what do we do with you now?" Aro drawled, hands clasped under his chin as one pale index finger ran lazily over his lower lip.

"You already know what you're going to do," the blond brother intoned, his pale brows drawn in a deep glare as he watched Aro prowl in front of the trembling human.

Aro smiled wolfishly, his thoughts racing as his red gaze cut to the kneeling mind-reader clutched in Felix's iron hold.

In all honesty, he did not want to destroy the obviously gifted human. Shields were rare, after all, and to display such power, even as a weak human—well, he knew she would be incredibly powerful should she be turned.

Still, even with the threat of her death looming, the stubborn mind-reader remained reticent about changing the girl. _'Such a pity,'_ he thought with a sigh as he turned on his heel to grasp the girl's chin, his grin stretching to cheshire-like proportions as she flinched.

Leaning forward, he ran his nose from her collarbone to her ear, taking in the full potency of her alluring scent. The action had the desired effect on his thoughts and instincts, and he secretly smiled against her skin as the mind-reader growled and the little psychic gasped.

With a shiver of anticipation, he parted his lips and his fangs descended as his body prepared to feed.

"Wait!" the seer's shrill voice sliced through the tension in the room. "Please, wait! She'll be changed! I've seen it. I'll change her myself if I have to."

Aro backed away from the panting, terrified human, his thirst-darkened gaze darting to Demetri. He nodded and Demetri released his grip on the psychic's neck.

She peeled off her glove and offered her hand. "Look and see."

He grasped her hand and fell into her visions of the girl as an immortal. Her eyes were red and shining as she ran through the woods, all human imperfections burned away by the venom of their kind. She was beautiful, like all their kind, but that hardly interested him.

Despite what the little psychic and the mind-reader thought, Aro wasn't stupid. He knew the seer's visions were subject to the decisions made by others which meant they could change as those decisions changed. Consequently, this was a situation that merited close scrutiny. He would see to it.

"Demetri, Felix, escort our guests to the waiting area. I would have a private word with Isabella before they leave."

Felix dragged the mind-reader to his feet before releasing the hold on his neck while shoving him toward the doors. "Bella?" the mind-reader rasped.

She waved off his concern with a shaking hand. "It's fine, Edward. Just go. I'll be fine."

Felix pushed him out the doors and Alice followed while Demetri brought up the rear.

The doors closed with a heavy, echoing thud, and Aro turned to the girl, eyeing her for a long moment before stating, "He does not want to change you."

Her hands wrung together and she gave a jerky nod. "I know."

"That is unacceptable."

She met his piercing red gaze. "I understand."

He gave her a smile that did not touch the cold finality in his eyes. "Then you understand, if they do not change you within an acceptable amount of time, that we will?"

She swallowed heavily. "Yes, I—I do, but…I would ask one small concession, if I may?"

His eyes narrowed even as his smile stayed in place. "What would you ask of me, sweet Isabella?"

"Allow me these next few months with my father, just until I graduate? Then, I'll be ready."

"Aro, this is ridiculous!" Caius scoffed. Without turning, Aro stayed further protests with a raised hand.

"I will allow it, on one condition." Her breath caught and held and he continued. "You will contact me the minute they change their minds. If there is the barest hint that they will not follow through and change you, I want to hear it, do you understand?"

She nodded. "I understand and agree."

"Do you have a cellular phone, my dear?"

With brows furrowed, she slipped it from her pocket. "I do."

He held out his hand. "May I?"

She handed it to him and he quickly entered his contact information before handing it back. She arched a brow as she looked at it. "Uncle Vittorio?"

He flapped a hand. "Yes, yes…how do they say these days? Just roll with it?"

Despite the nerves still wracking her body, her brows shot up and she bit back an incredulous laugh.

"Don't look so shocked. It can get boring here. I watch TV.

"Now, it will be dark soon," he said as he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm to walk her to the doors. "You should be on your way." He stopped, kissed her knuckles and handed her off to the posted guard. "Alec, be a gem and see Isabella to the waiting area. Remind them not to leave until sundown. And for the sake of the gods and decent people everywhere, get the idiot mind-reader a proper shirt."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Groaning at the feel of cold lips on her cheek, Bella rolled over and clutched her pillow while pulling the blankets over her head. "Five more minutes," she grumbled.

The dulcet tones of a light laugh met her ears just as the comforting darkness of the blankets disappeared. "I would leave you to it, love, but my dear sister is expecting us at the house in thirty minutes, remember?"

She groaned again and shot a frown at him over her shoulder. "I'm trying not to."

"Bella, you know these decisions need to be finalized. They're the last details of the wedding and our input is vital."

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "When I agreed to this, I was told all I needed to do was show up. What happened to that?"

His eyes narrowed, though his crooked smirk remained. "Keep this up love, and I'm going to think you don't really want to marry me."

She glanced at the massive ring on her finger and stifled a grimace before rising to grab her toiletries bag. "Don't be ridiculous," she said without looking at him. "Now shoo while I get ready for the day."

He hopped off the bed and kissed her forehead on his way out the door. "I'll go make your breakfast." She nodded and sighed heavily as he called back over his shoulder, "Alice said to wear the skirt and blouse she hung at the center of your closet. She said you'd know which shoes to pair with the outfit."

With a scowl, she entered the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Twenty minutes later, she entered the kitchen, taking a seat at the table just as Edward slid a plate in front of her. "What would you like to drink, love?"

"Water," she grumbled before forking a bite of eggs into her mouth. They were delicious, but then, she'd come to expect nothing but perfection from anything her vampire family did. It got to where she was gleefully anticipating the day where they managed to fuck something up. So far, their record was nauseatingly spotless.

"Something wrong?" he asked while gracefully lowering himself into the adjacent chair, having already cleaned the entire kitchen.

She swallowed and shook her head. "Nope."

He frowned. "You seem…down…not your usual self." He reached over and grasped her free hand. "Love, please talk to me."

She sighed heavily and placed her fork on the plate, finally meeting his earnest, golden gaze. "Edward, I've held up my end of the bargain, but every time I bring up my change, you deflect. I need a solid answer from you. I need a date."

"I told you, we'll discuss it when we get back from our honeymoon." He raised her hand to his lips, ghosting a kiss over her fingers while staring through his lashes. "We have all the time in the world, love. No need to rush."

She nearly growled. "Edward, the Volturi…"

He did growl. "I'm sure, now that the mess with Victoria is taken care of, we barely register on their radar. They have better things to do than worry about what we're doing. It will be years before they think to check up on us. Besides, with my gift, if need be, I can stay well ahead of them, even if they do have a talented tracker."

She frowned. "Stay ahead of them?! That wasn't the agreement! They let us go on the condition I would be changed, and soon."

"And you will be," he crooned while cupping her cheek and staring into her eyes. "But I don't want to think of that right now." He kissed her lips, a heavy gust of his sweet breath wafting over her face just as she inhaled. She blinked as her features relaxed, her thoughts now distant and somehow unimportant. He leaned back, a satisfied smile curling his lips. "You only get married once, Isabella. Let's enjoy it and put off all the unpleasantness until afterward, hmm?"

"All right," she nodded woodenly. "Whatever you say."

"There's my beautiful fiancée," he drawled. "Now, let's go, love. Alice is waiting."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella tilted her spoon, the tiny cheerio corralled within splashing down into the milk in her bowl as she stared, her thoughts consumed with her future.

It had been a week since she'd been to Edward's house to finalize wedding details, and she was still no closer to pinning Edward down to a date for her change.

Every time she brought it up, he seemed to talk his way around it with smiles, chaste kisses, and smoldering looks. The thing that bothered her about that the most was she never could hold her own in those arguments. For some reason, she always seemed to cave and it wasn't until later, after she'd been left to her own devices for a while, that such instances would creep up to bother her.

It was almost as though…

The buzzing of her phone startled her out of her thoughts and she dug it out of her pocket and answered. "Yes Alice?"

"Bella!" the seer greeted brightly. "Want some company? I'm bored since everyone else went to hunt, and besides, this'll be a great time for us to talk with no one to eavesdrop."

Bella's brow pinched at how Alice's tone had gone from bright to serious during the course of one sentence. This was going to be an important conversation, she could feel it. "Yeah, Alice, come on over."

"Be there in ten!"

She pocketed her phone and took her bowl to the sink, dumping it and washing it absently as she wondered what Alice wanted to talk about.

She'd thought it strange that Edward hadn't insisted she stay at his house while he went hunting this week. He usually always insisted on a 'babysitter' for her during those times, but that was back when Victoria was a threat and Jacob was still speaking to her—back when she still had friends and wasn't totally isolated.

Now though, it seemed almost as if he was trying to distance her from his family too. Every time she'd suggested going to his house to hang out, he'd declined with some excuse or another. It was bizarre and making her feel uneasy for some reason.

She'd just placed the bowl and spoon in the dish drain when she heard a knock at the front door. "Come in Alice, it's open," she said while drying her hands on a towel. She grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and took a seat at the table just as Alice walked in.

The seer grinned and set a box on the table while sliding gracefully into a chair. "Cannoli from that new little bakery in town. I know you love them and I also know my asshole brother refused to buy you some."

Bella grinned and lifted one from the box, moaning happily as she bit into it. "Oh god, Alice, this has to be better than sex," she mumbled around the mouthful of sinful, cream-filled pastry.

Alice smirked and arched a brow. "Not that you'd know," she said dryly.

Bella glared. "Don't remind me. But, bless you, all the same," she said with a smirk before licking some cream from her fingers.

She finished up the pastry and sat back with a satisfied sigh. "God, that was good. Now, what did you want to talk about—and if you mention the wedding, I swear to all that's holy—bringer of the cannoli or no—I'll find a way to end you."

Alice bit back a snort. "I don't doubt it, but no, it's not the wedding I came to talk about." Her features pulled into a frown while her fingers tapped a rhythm on the table. "I don't know any easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna come out with it." She met Bella's gaze and Bella nodded slowly.

"O…kay. What is it? Have you seen something?"

Alice leaned forward and took her hand. "Sweetie, I've seen some disturbing visions lately. They change and alternate, like he's changing his mind to muddle my visions on purpose, but the gist of the scary ones is that he's planning to take you and run after the wedding."

Bella's breath left her in a gusty rush. "Take me where?"

Alice shook her head. "The places are always different and there are never any landmarks, so I can't place any of them."

"Any idea why he would do such a thing?"

Alice took a long few moments before meeting her gaze, her golden eyes swimming with sadness. "Yes, and if you think about it, I'm sure you could come up with one too."

Cold seeped through Bella's veins as the two stared at each other. "He still doesn't want to change me, and he's going to try to stop anyone else from changing me either."

Alice nodded. "Yes and with his gift, even Demetri, the Volturi tracker, would have a hell of a time pinning him down. Of course, the fact that he's traveling with a human will slow him down, but still, he's got the funds to run for a very long time, and I'm talking funds that aren't tied to the Cullen accounts."

"So even if Carlisle cut him off…"

Alice shook her head. "Wouldn't matter. He's set financially for centuries if he's smart about it."

Pain lanced through Bella at the thought of such a betrayal. Despite everything, she still loved him and she'd hoped he'd deliver on his promises. It was this part of her that prompted her next question. "How sure of this are you?"

Alice sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm not. I mean, I can't be because he's always changing his damn mind. To be fair, I see more of his plans for your honeymoon and return trip home than I see these other visions, so, could I be wrong? Yes, I could be. There's just no way to know for sure until his mind settles. The scary visions could just be from thoughts he's having during moments of insecurity." She met Bella's gaze. "You know the anguish he's always felt about 'damning' you to this life. Still, I thought it only fair to let you know."

Bella felt a rush of affection for her best friend and she smiled sadly. "Can you keep him out of your head, at least until I've had some time to think about this?"

"I'll try, Bella. I'll do my best."

"And you'll let me know if something changes?"

"I will."

She leaned forward and hugged her future sister. "Thanks Alice, for everything."

"You're welcome, now, let's pick a movie and flop on the couch. You can be lazy today and stuff yourself on cannoli. Edward comes back tomorrow."

Bella grabbed the box and headed for the living room. "Don't remind me. He's like a Nazi dietician these days."

Later that night, after Alice had left and she'd had dinner with Charlie, she laid on her bed, frowning at the ceiling as she thought about what Alice had told her. Her phone was in her hand and she glanced at the screen while scrolling through her contacts. "Uncle Vittorio," she mumbled with a snort before biting the corner of her lower lip. Should she call him? Or should she wait? She just wasn't sure.

Calling the Volturi, no matter how amiable Aro had been—when he wasn't ready to sink his fangs in her neck—still seemed like a last resort, at least in her mind, and wasn't something she looked forward to.

What if Edward's thoughts of running were just moments of insecurity? If she called Aro based on some fleeting thoughts and the resulting visions, she'd be screwing everything she'd ever wanted to hell and back.

Then again, if he was that good at masking his true intentions, she could be screwing herself into a mortal life of running until she was too damn old to be worth changing. What would she do then? She knew, if he did such a thing, without help from the Volturi and their tracker, she wouldn't have a chance of escaping him. He was just too fast and too gifted.

What was really bugging her was the hazy memory of a conversation they'd had where he'd alluded to running, so _that_ combined with Alice's visions sealed the deal and she sat up, ran a hand through her hair and pressed send.

"Isabella, my dear! How good to hear from you. Concerning, but good. Now, what can your Uncle Vittorio do for you?"

She snorted a laugh and shook her head. "Well, dear Uncle, you said to call at the barest hint. I'm calling."

"Please explain, my dear, but keep it acceptable for all ears. We wouldn't want to burden anyone with private family business," he said, his tone now smooth but grave.

"I understand, Uncle. As you know, my wedding is set for a week from today."

"Yes, my dear! Such happy occasions, weddings. Go on."

"Well, Edward, my fiancé, seems to be having second thoughts about my…joining the family. He wants to elope, so to speak, and he isn't sharing any details about where he wants to elope to, not even with his sister Alice."

"I see," he murmured. "Well, perhaps this merits a visit from your cousin Demetri? If there is anyone who can get your dear Edward to see reason, it's our dear Demi."

Bella sighed, a feeling like lead settling in her stomach even as she resigned herself to their intervention. "I think—I think, considering all circumstances, that would be best, Uncle."

"Of course it is, dearest. We can't have him running off with my favorite niece, especially after all the careful planning that's gone into the preparations. I won't have your day ruined."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"You're very welcome, my dear. Look for your cousin to arrive sometime late tomorrow. Goodbye, Isabella."

The call disconnected and she rested her head against her bent knees, tapping the edge of the phone against her forehead, all the while wondering—had she done the right thing?

Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

A/N: Been battling FFn to be able to post. This is my fourth time trying to get this chapter out. Happy reading, all. ~Spudz

.

* * *

.

Chapter 2

A growl resonated from deep in the chest of the russet wolf as his supernaturally massive form melted back into the night-shrouded tree line. He'd been there, just behind the Swan's house, for the last three days, patiently listening for any information that would back up the mind-reader's claims.

Today, he'd finally hit pay dirt; first with the psychic leech's visit earlier and just now with Bella's somewhat cryptic phone call.

He'd been beyond shocked when, two weeks earlier, the hated bloodsucker had called him wanting to meet. Now, he was damn glad he'd finally agreed, despite his earlier misgivings.

To Jake's everlasting shock, the bastard had been telling the truth. Bella was determined to be turned into a leech while her bloodsucker—Edward—was dead set against it.

The mighty wolf huffed in disgust as he continued on his way toward the rez.

Once back on Quileute lands, he phased and pulled on his shorts before fishing his phone from the pocket to make a call.

"Well? You believe me now? Hear what you needed to hear?"

His lip curled in revulsion at the sound of his most hated enemy's voice. "Yeah leech, I did. She even called what I'm guessing were the Italian's."

"When?" Edward snapped.

"About ten minutes ago. She talked to a bloodsucker she called Uncle Vittorio, or some shit, and told him what was going on—in a round-about way, anyway."

"That was most likely Aro. What did he say?"

"He said he'd send her so-called cousin Demetri to take care of it and that he'd be arriving sometime late tomorrow."

"Shit!" the mind-reader cursed before breathing out a frustrated sigh. "This means I need to act sooner than expected. You okay with that?"

Jacob scoffed. "Yeah man, everything's set. I've got nothing better to do."

"Good, so you'll call her early tomorrow and get things started?"

"Yeah, I will." Jake ran a hand over his shaggy hair, mumbling as he paced, "I can't believe I'm going along with a leech."

He could hear the sneer in Edward's voice as he responded. "Yeah well, this leech is trying to prevent her from becoming what I am, mutt. Be grateful."

"Grateful," Jacob sneered. "Sure, sure."

"Whatever, mutt," Edward spat back. "Just follow the plan."

Jacob bit back a growl. "You _swear_ you're not gonna hurt her, right? I mean, I don't see why she can't just stay here on the rez. We would protect her."

"Oh, for the love of…" Edward groused. "How many times must I tell you? I'm the one that's going to prevent her change, her eternal damnation! What part of that aren't you getting? And we've been over this, you keep her on the reservation, you risk the safety of not only your pack, but all of your people. The Volturi don't play games and they're nothing like Victoria and her rag-tag newborns. Make no mistake, they'd slaughter every last one of you, even if you had our help!

"But fine Jacob…fine!" he continued his rant, "You need further reassurance? Here it is. I'm only doing this so I can get her away long enough to convince her not to throw away her human life—her family, her friends, her soul! When that's done, I'll bring her back, safe and sound, and most important of all - human! By that time, the Volturi will have lost interest, I'll leave her with you, and my family and I will pack up and disappear for the rest of your natural lives. Good enough for you?"

Jacob bristled at the mind-reader's tone, his hand tightening dangerously on his fragile phone as he breathed through the tremors that wracked his body. When his jaw loosened enough to speak, he answered. "Yeah leech, that's good enough for me."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The barest hints of a grey dawn were just beginning to filter through her window when the shrill, tinny tones of Madonna's _Like a Virgin_ woke Bella from a dead sleep. Snorting a laugh at Emmett's choice of ring tone, she groped her night stand for the offending gadget and answered, "Hello Edward."

"Hello love. You sound sleepy. Did I wake you?"

She cracked an eye and glanced at the alarm clock. "Yeah, you did," she croaked. "It's five a.m. Edward, I'm human, I've graduated school, and I'm currently unemployed. Aside from chronic insomnia, a screaming kid, or a passion for fishing—none of which I'm plagued with—why would I be up?"

"No need for sarcasm, love. I just wanted to hear your lovely voice and couldn't wait any longer. Also, I wanted to let you know that I won't be back today after all. I'm tracking a mountain lion. It's the first one I've found on this trip, and I can't resist." She rubbed her forehead in frustration but said nothing. When the silence stretched to awkwardness, he spoke. "Bella? Are you upset with me, love? If you are, I guess I can head home. I just thought, since there are no threats and with the wedding, and...you know, the honeymoon being so close, I should hunt as much as possible."

She sighed, her hand flopping back on the mattress as sudden guilt flooded her. "No Edward, that's fine. You're completely right, you should hunt as much as you're able. It's just, well, I miss you for one, and I was really looking forward to discussing some things but it's nothing that can't wait."

"Are you sure, love? I can come back…"

She smiled wanly. "No, go, enjoy today and come back to me when you're ready. It's fine, really."

She could hear the smile in his voice when he answered, "Thank you, love. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

The call disconnected and she placed her phone on the night stand as she rolled over to try to go back to sleep.

It seemed like she'd just closed her eyes when the sound of _Hound Dog_ by Elvis jolted her awake again. The realization of just who was calling made her breath hitch as she scrambled for the phone, now instantly awake. "Jake?!"

"Yeah Bells, it's me," he said, his tone wary, subdued. "How are you?"

She sat up, one hand running through the nest that was her hair. "I'm—I'm pretty good, Jake. How are you?"

"All right, I guess."

She rubbed her brow and decided to confront the tension between them. "Look, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm surprised you're calling. I mean, the last time we spoke, you said I was, quote, dead to you."

The sound of a heavy breath gusted over the speaker. "I know Bells, and I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Hell, there's a lot of things I shouldn't have said and I hope you can forgive me. I—I miss you."

Tears filled her eyes. "God, I miss you too, Jake."

She heard him chuckle sadly. "So, you got any plans for the day? How about coming to the rez to hang out? We'll drink warm sodas and just…be Jake and Bells…you know, like we used to."

A bright smile bloomed on her face as a tear ran down her cheek. "That sounds great. I mean, I was supposed to meet with Alice, but that can wait till tomorrow. What time you want me there?" she asked with a quick glance at the clock. She was shocked to see it was already nine a.m.

"As soon as you wanna get here. I'm up and I'll be in the garage."

"All right. I need to grab a shower and stuff, but I'll be there right after that."

"Sounds good," he said.

"Thanks for calling, Jake," she murmured. "I missed this…missed you."

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Me too, Bells."

As soon as the call disconnected, she sent a text to Alice, letting her know she'd be going to the rez to see Jake for the day. Alice immediately sent back a sad face, but told her to be careful and have a good time. After responding back, she hopped out of bed and got ready for the day, quickly tugging her damp hair into a pony tail before rushing down stairs to grab a cereal bar.

With that clutched in her teeth, she climbed in her old truck and cranked the key, praying to every deity it would start. When it did, she grinned, took a huge bite of cereal bar and took off.

When she pulled up at Jake's, her eyes widened and a low whistle left her lips at the sight of a brand new, sleek, black Ford Mustang parked just outside his ramshackle garage. She hopped out, closed the door of her truck and laughed when Jake grabbed her and spun her around. "'Bout time you got here Swan."

She laughed as he set her down. "Hey, I'm lucky the old tank started. I didn't wanna push it, you know?"

He glanced at the truck. "Yeah, it didn't sound too good. I think you're gonna need a new ride soon."

She waved off the statement. "Let's not talk about that." She motioned to the Mustang. "But, speaking of rides, whose is that?"

He looked sheepish while running a hand over his hair. "It's mine."

Her brows shot up. "Wow. You hit the lotto or something?"

He glanced away before looking back at her. "Since when were you all into cars? Come on," he said, grabbing her hand. "Let's grab a soda and maybe head to the beach."

She gave him a wide smile and fell into step with him as he led her to the garage. "Sounds perfect."

When they entered, he dropped her hand and headed over to the work bench at the side while motioning to the little fridge in the opposite corner. "Grab the sodas, will you? I need to put away a couple tools and I'll be ready to go."

"Sure." She walked over to the fridge, opened it and bent down, but before she could grab the sodas, she felt a cloth clamp over her nose and mouth while a thickly muscled arm circled her waist to pull her back against a hard body.

Her eyes went wide, her screams muffled as she struggled against her captor, all the while trying to breathe past the slightly sweet, chemical smell on the cloth. "I'm sorry Bells," a familiar voice whispered in her ear, "but this is for your own good. I promise, sweetheart. I promise."

 _'Jake?!'_ her mental voice screamed as her vision slowly narrowed and the strength drained from her limbs. _'Jake's doing this?! Why?!'_

Those were her last coherent thoughts before everything faded to black.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 3

Slowly, she swam to consciousness, her vision blurry as she struggled to blink away the now familiar drug-induced disorientation. She didn't know for sure how long she'd been here, but she guessed—from her scant periods of consciousness, it'd been a few days, at least.

The room was barren and shadowed, heavy drapes blocking the natural light that tried valiantly to enter around the edges, casting slim blades of light across the space where it succeeded.

Taking a moment to catalogue her situation, she tried to move only to crash into despair once again upon feeling the bindings at her wrists and ankles.

Hearing a female voice that sounded shockingly like her own, she strained to hear what was being said through the partially open door but could only catch broken pieces.

"Sure Dad…Jake…hanging out…beach…few more days…I will…bye…"

She finally gave up trying to listen and struggled to adjust her position. When she moved, her nose wrinkled in distaste at the feel of the urine catheter the bastard had placed in her bladder. God, how long had she been out? Before she could stop them, tears of anger and humiliation welled in her eyes and spilled over.

Clenching her fists, she turned her head toward the door and called out, her voice raspy from thirst and non-use, "Edward!"

Within seconds, the portal opened fully and there he was, crooked smile in place as he walked in. "You're awake."

"You don't say," she sneered while eyeing the IV he was currently checking. "What are you doing?" she asked warily as he adjusted the drip before examining the site where the needle entered her arm.

His gaze darted to hers and he smiled. "Just making sure everything's good, love." His head tilted and he perched on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Are you serious?!" She rasped. "I feel like a fucking truck hit me!"

He frowned. "I realize you're upset but there's no need for profanity, love."

"Who else is here?" she asked, cringing back as much as possible when he brushed some stray hair from her brow.

His eyes widened. "No one. Just us, love."

"I heard…"

"It was the TV."

Her eyes narrowed but she let it drop to ask other questions that were plaguing her. "Why are you doing this? Where's Jake? How long have I been here? Where is here?!"

"Shh, shh, shh, love. So many questions…" He crooned.

Her stomach wrenched as more tears spilled over and her nails gouged her palms. "Are you going to answer any?" She croaked before licking her dry lips.

He stood, walking quickly to a dresser where a cup and bottle of water sat. After filling the cup, he popped in a straw and brought it to her. "Here love, you look thirsty." He sat and placed the straw at her lips and she drew deeply from it, sighing in relief as the cool water soothed her parched throat. When she was done, he set the cup aside and smiled while crossing his legs. His fingers played with hers where they lay against the sheet as he began speaking. "We're in a very safe place, Bella. One my family doesn't even know of."

She eyed him warily. "Why?"

He chuckled. "Why? Because I had to get you away before it was too late."

Her eyes narrowed. "You used Jake to get around Alice. How did you manage to convince him?"

He shrugged. "Manipulating the dog was easy, love. I just told him of your insistence on being changed and then set things up so he would hear just how determined you were from your own lips. I had already told him of my opposition to such a plan, so getting him to help me spirit you away to 'safety' wasn't all that difficult."

She looked away, jaw locked in choking anger for a moment before looking back at him. "I suppose a new car was just icing on the cake for him, right? Throw him a bone, to sweeten the deal?"

Edward laughed, his smile bright as he tapered into a chuckle. "Very good, love, very witty, but yes, the car seemed to help. After all, he needed reliable transportation to get you to me, right? It was a win for both of us."

She tried moving her hands and shot him a glare. "You must have lied to him. I know Jake and I can't imagine him agreeing to help if he knew you were going to treat me…like this."

He shrugged a shoulder. "You got me there. I made some promises I have no intention to keep, but it was necessary since you're entirely right. He's much too noble to do what he did otherwise."

"Promises?" she questioned and he nodded.

"Yes. I had to agree to deliver you to him and leave you once I'd convinced you to remain human."

Another tear slowly slid into the hair at her temple. "Why go to such lengths, Edward? I was going to marry you! I'd agreed to be yours!"

His face changed in an instant and her breath hitched as he snarled, "You insisted on changing, and everyone—everyone!—was going along with it this time, even Rosalie! You were doing your all to take everything precious from me, and I couldn't…" His fists and jaw clenched for a moment as he looked away, his voice mellowing into his usual dulcet tones, "I just couldn't allow that to happen."

Icy fear trickled through her veins as her heart picked up speed. "So, what are you going to do with me now?"

He retrieved a tray of medical supplies and smiled but the cold, manic look in his eyes did nothing for her peace of mind. "Now? You and I," he quipped while slowly removing her restraints and IV, "will travel, see the sights, stay ahead of the Volturi," he drawled while flashing a toothy smile. "Don't worry, love," he assured conversationally while flipping back the covers and snapping on gloves to remove the catheter. "It'll be great fun…if you're a good girl and you let it."

With a whimper, she closed her eyes and willed herself away to somewhere deep in her mind as his cold, clinical touch insistently nudged her naked thighs apart.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Demetri paced in front of the Cullen home as his best friend and brother-in-arms leaned against the porch railing, powerful legs crossed at the ankles and one brow raised as his fingers drummed a lazy tattoo on the porch floor. "You do realize," his heavily accented voice drawled, "this pacing is gaining you nothing."

Demetri promptly flipped him off on his next pass and Felix chuckled. "I keep telling you, I don't swing that way." He grinned. "Although, if I did, you'd be the first I'd tap since you are just that god damned pretty."

Demetri growled and took a swing at him and Felix stiff-armed him, holding him off easily. "Are you done?" he asked in a bored tone as Demetri growled and twisted out of his grip.

"Asshole," the tracker grumbled as he went back to pacing and Felix grinned.

"You love me and who can blame you?" Demi bit back a snort as Felix drawled, "But really brother, this is getting us nowhere. We've been here for days now, the girl still isn't here and I don't know about you, but I'm tired of sitting here with my thumb up my ass, doing nothing. We need real answers or at least a solid plan."

Demetri halted and raked his fingers through his hair. "Agreed." He bit his lip and pulled out his phone. "I think it's time to call Aro."

Felix scoffed. "I think we should have called him the minute we started getting non-answers from the Cullens."

"You're probably right," Demetri agreed with a cringe. "I just hope he does not take this out of our asses when we get back."

Felix raised a brow. "And just how are we in any way responsible for this cluster-fuck? We got here when we were told to. We were then told to wait for her to come back from this tribal reservation that we cannot access due to some treaty. She still has not, despite the many reassurances from Cullen. Now, here we are, no closer to completing this mission than when we boarded the jet in Italy," he grumbled with a deep frown. "Enough of this bullshit, Demi. Make the call."

With a sigh, Demetri nodded and pressed send just as Carlisle wandered out to join them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What do you mean, my niece is still not there, Demetri?" Aro drawled over the tinny cell phone speaker.

Demetri's gaze darted to his stoic best friend as he answered. "The last word the Cullens heard from her was a text to Alice in which she said she was going to visit her shifter friend on the local reservation. It's been days since then and her shifter friend insists she's still there with him, but she hasn't contacted Alice or any of the Cullens since that one text. Felix and I grow weary of waiting, and both agree the whole situation seems suspicious."

"What of her father, Demetri? Has she contacted him?"

Demetri raised a brow at Carlisle who held out a hand for the phone. "Aro," he greeted.

"Ah, Carlisle. What, if anything, can you add to this?"

"Well, Charlie, Isabella's father, has assured Alice he's been receiving daily calls from his daughter and that she's fine and staying with Jake—her shifter friend."

"I hear doubt in your voice, old friend. Do you have reason to?"

Carlisle took a deep breath, releasing it in a weary sigh. "I didn't at first since she's done things like this before, but Alice has just shared with me that she's been getting flashes of some rather disturbing visions involving my first childe, Edward. They're nothing solid, but based on the fragments, she's concerned he might have abducted her."

"This is grave news, my friend. And the phone calls? What of them then?"

"Edward, like many of us, is quite adept at mimicry. I suspect that is what's happened with the calls to Bella's father, especially since Edward left days ago to hunt and hasn't returned since."

"Have you spoken with her shifter friend personally?"

"I have. He insists Bella is fine and staying with him, but has refused to let us speak with her. However, considering his affection for the girl and his hostility toward our kind, such a refusal is rather normal."

"And Edward? Have you called him?"

"I have. He assures me he's merely extended his hunting trip."

"And is that normal?"

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not really, but he's giving the excuse of wanting to be well fed for the upcoming honeymoon since he's promised Bella he'll try to have sex with her while she's still human."

Felix snorted, Demitri scoffed and Aro hummed. "Ah, I see. Yes, that could pose quite the challenge since she's his singer."

"Exactly," Carlisle agreed.

"Just for clarity's sake and to be thorough, you've tried to call Isabella directly?"

Carlisle nodded. "Of course, Aro, many times. Her phone goes straight to voice mail."

Aro sighed. "And of course, due to Isabella's unique mind, it's impossible for Demetri to locate her."

"Yes."

"Unless... she is indeed with Edward," he mused. "Put Demetri back on the phone, Carlisle. I'll speak with you later."

Demetri took the phone back. "Master?"

"You and Felix are to find young Edward, with all due haste. I want him brought in, no matter what. It's my understanding he's quite fast, but then so is our dear Felix, despite his considerable size," he said with a fond chuckle.

"This is true, Master," he said with a glance at his smirking best friend.

"Leave nothing to chance, boys. Oh, and when you find her—and I have a hunch she is with Edward—but when you find her, my dear niece comes here. Nowhere else, is that clear?"

"It will be as you say."

"Very well, goodbye boys and fruitful hunting."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella stepped from the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. Shuffling toward the full-length mirror, she swiped at the obscuring steam before staring at herself.

Her eyes were still red and tear swollen from earlier and she couldn't say she felt better despite having scrubbed her skin nearly raw. She could still feel his cold, gloved touch as he tended to her, his flippant, impersonal manner and clinical touch…

She wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered, a tear slipping down her cheek as she vowed she'd never let him touch her again, if she could help it.

Drying quickly, she began to dress but paused as she heard his raised voice. "What do you mean, they're not buying it anymore?! I wasn't prepared to move yet." He growled. "Fine…yes…fine!"

She cringed as she heard something hit the wall and hurriedly finished dressing. She didn't ever want to be naked in his presence again if she could help it.

He came in just as she'd finished tying her sneakers. "Bit of a change in plans, love. We need to move, today, but don't worry. I think you'll love our next destination."

She sat up and shook her head. "I want to go home, Edward."

He strode to the closet and grabbed the suitcase. "That's not possible Bella and you know why," he said while throwing all their clothes in the case.

She scrubbed her hands over her face. "Just let me go, please. We'll forget all about this. I'm sure you're not in any trouble with the Volturi yet. We can still…"

He grabbed her by her neck and yanked her up with a growl. "Stop! Do you hear me? Just stop."

She grabbed his wrist, her eyes watering as his hold slowly cut off her air. "Edward," she choked while kicking at his shins. With a low growl, he tossed her back on the bed where she took in great gasps of air. Tears sprang into her eyes as she looked at him.

"What's happened to you?"

Gripping his copper strands in both fists, he shook his head. "Why can't you just do as you're told!" he yelled before lunging to loom over her. "Just once, without arguing, do what you're told, because if you don't," his tone gentled and he stroked the tears from her cheeks as his head tilted curiously, "If you don't, I can no longer promise you'll live through this, love." He smiled that crooked smile she once loved so much and her stomach turned at the sight of it. "Now, get up," he ordered coldly. "We're leaving."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"God damn it!"

Felix leaned against the door frame of the third house they'd been to, watching his brother in all but blood kick various pieces of furniture across the room. The scents of the girl and the mind-reader still hung thickly in the air.

He hung his head for a moment as a barstool splintered against the wall next to him. "It looks, or smells," he commented, "as though we missed them by hours...again."

Demetri pinned him with a glare. "Yes, I'm aware," he growled.

Felix held up both hands. "Don't take my head off, Demi, jesus. I'm just as pissed as you are."

Demetri kicked at more rubble. "How do we keep missing them? He's traveling with a human, for shit's sake! He should be moving slower than old people fuck!"

Felix stared at him flatly. "He's a fucking mind-reader, Dem, and apparently, the little bastard has quite the range." He cocked a brow and smirked. "And just for curiosity's sake, since when have you been watching old people fuck?"

Demetri shot him a wry look and quipped, "Jealous?" while shoving the overturned couch out of his way.

Felix scoffed a laugh and pushed off the wall as he rejoined, "Of that particular past-time? I can't say that I am, brother."

Demetri hung his head, both hands resting on his hips as he chuckled. "Such an asshole," he muttered before glancing up through his lashes. "All right, let's get back to it."

Felix arched a brow. "Yes? Are you over your little tantrum?"

Demitri scowled and grumbled, "Yes… No… Cazzo!" Spinning on his heel, he stalked out the door and trotted down the steps as Felix closed the door and followed.

Once back in the SUV, Demetri closed his eyes and concentrated. "The little cock-sucker's moving true north."

He opened his eyes and started the engine just as Felix's phone buzzed. "This is Felix," he answered as Demetri pulled out onto the long dirt road.

"Felix! This is Alice Cullen. Look, I got a pretty solid vision just now and this time I recognized the area. We used to own a piece of property a few miles away from the Denali coven. On it, was a hunting cabin that Edward doesn't know I'm aware of. That's where he's taking her or at least, he will be sometime soon."

"All right. Send us the coordinates via text."

"I will," she answered, "but Felix?"

"Yes?"

"Please hurry!"

He shared a look with Demetri. "We are," he said flatly.

"No, you don't understand!" she snapped. "You need to hurry because I also saw him drinking from her!"

"We'll do what we can," he said before disconnecting the call.

He looked at Demetri who raked a hand through his hair as they hurtled down the road. "All this trouble for a nutter and a blood bag?" he muttered and Felix shrugged.

"Got us out of the castle for a while."

Demetri nodded. "That it did." He held out a hand. "Let's see the coordinates then." Felix handed him the phone and he studied it for a moment, his brow furrowing. "That's not the direction he's heading currently. That one's north-east. Right now, he's north and it feels like he's stopped."

Felix tapped a rhythm on the armrest before glancing at Demi. "Pull over and drop me off. I'll run the rest of the way to the location Alice Cullen gave us, and you continue on to where your mind-meld shit takes you. When he runs from you, I'm betting the little fucker shows up where I'm waiting."

Demitri's brows inched up. "You think you can keep your mind quiet enough?"

Felix flipped a hand. "I meditate, you know this."

Demetri grinned. "Ah, yes Grass Hopper, you and your far-east mystic shit."

Felix smirked. "Don't knock it. When's the last time anyone kicked my ass in a fight?"

Demi's brows shot up and he scoffed a laugh. "Have you seen yourself lately?"

Felix scowled. "Size has very little to do with it. A truly skilled and centered fighter, no matter their size, can take someone twice their size. We've been over this."

Demetri grinned. "I know. I just like seeing you get pissy over it."

Felix narrowed his eyes and flipped him off. "Can we get back to this mission, please?"

Demetri inclined his head, still grinning. "By all means."

"My point is," Felix drew out, "what we've been doing isn't working, so this is worth a try, at least. I'll stay a couple miles out and watch the road and when he shows up, I'll move in and grab the little bastardo, hopefully without damaging the human."

Demetri slowed and pulled over. "All right, you've convinced me. But do me a favor." Felix paused in the opened door, one brow cocked. "Don't dismantle him completely. Save some fun for me."

A slow smile curved the towering Guard's lips. "I can do that."

"Happy hunting, brother," Demi wished him and Felix bowed gracefully.

"Happy hunting," he returned, his smile jaunty as he turned and vanished into the trees.

"Speedy, overgrown bastard," Demetri mumbled as he pulled back out on the road and floored it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 4**

With her fully charged phone tucked safely into her pocket, Rose peered around carefully as she gained the bottom of the stairs, quickly spying her husband, his full focus captured by the loud, violent game he was playing on the massive flat-screen in the family room.

She had made quite certain his _other needs_ had been fully met earlier, and she knew he would be quite content planted in front of the TV for the next few hours. He wouldn't even notice she was missing. Her Monkey Man was nothing if not predictable.

The rest of the family were engaged in various other things but Alice and Jasper, because of their gifts, were the main couple she had to worry with. Currently, they were both in Jasper's study, knee-deep in canceling everything involved in the wedding. They had cut it as close to the date as they could, hoping and praying that Edward and Bella would turn up, and now appeasing the many vendors and guests was turning out to be a monumental, not to mention expensive, pain in the ass.

She smiled as she thought of it because their stress only worked to her advantage. Well, that and she hadn't wanted the wedding to take place to begin with, idiot human that Bella was for wanting to join this thrice-damned existence in the first place.

Carlisle and Esme had gone to Seattle to meet with some wedding guests who had already arrived. They were busy entertaining them before sending them on their way. They felt it was the least they could do for their dear friends' trouble, especially since the group of them had traveled from over-seas to be here for Edward's momentous occasion. Rose couldn't hold back a sneer at the thought. _'Momentous occasion, my ass...'_

After one last cautious look around, she made her way to the back door and quietly slipped out, securing the door with a quiet click before taking off toward cover of the thick forest.

Once she was well out of range of any hearing and gifts, she hopped up on a boulder, pulled out her phone and made the call.

"What?"

Her lip curled at his curt greeting. "Hello to you too, dear brother."

She heard him sigh. "I don't exactly have time for niceties, Rose, so why are you calling?"

"I take it you've managed to stay ahead of them?"

"Only just," he replied, sounding harassed. "Demetri's very good, but no match for my gift. I'm able to hear him from miles away, but admittedly, Bella slows me down."

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you insist on dragging the stupid human around then? Either leave her behind for them," he growled and she ignored it, "or finish this, damn it. Drain her and in the process, save your skinny ass. You're playing a dangerous game, one I can no longer help you with."

"Look, I appreciate the help you've been, but you're right, they're on my ass now and there's no more you can do. I can handle this. Don't worry."

"Don't worry," she scoffed. "Edward, you may be a pain in the ass, but you're my brother and I don't want to see you torn apart and toasted because of that worthless human. She's done something to you; ever since you left her, you've been changing, and not for the better." She sighed. "Just suck her dry—I know you want to—and be done with this! Once she's ended, the Volturi will most likely tire of chasing you and go on about their business. Aro knows you're Carlisle's favorite, and Carlisle has Aro's favor. Once his ire cools, he'll call off his dogs and our lives—our family—can go back to what it once was. Please, Edward, for once in your life, listen to reason."

On the other end of the connection, a very flustered looking Edward cast his black gaze over to his singer, her pungent, mouthwatering blood calling to him stronger than ever as the virtual flames in his throat burned higher and hotter than he'd ever experienced before. He choked down yet another mouthful of scorching venom. "You may have a point," he rasped as his eyes zeroed in on the throbbing pulse in the human girl's delicate neck. "Why have I resisted all this time?" He muttered, seemingly lost in thought.

"Because you didn't want to disappoint Daddy dearest," Rose sneered. "But Edward, you must know, Carlisle loves you best. He always has," she said, her tone sad, yet somehow full of resentment. "He'll understand. He'll forgive you. He always does."

"And you, Rosie?" he murmured, sounding younger and more vulnerable than she'd ever heard him, "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course," she murmured, her heart in her throat. "Why do you think I made this call? I just want you—our family—back."

"All right," he quietly agreed. "You're right, you know. She's…done something to me, since the day I met her, she's been all I could think about. Her blood…just the scent of it clouds my head—makes me do irrational things, but now it's time to end it; end my suffering, satisfy this need that's slowly driving me crazy…"

"Yes!" she encouraged, her hand clutching her phone tightly as she listened to him reason it out. "You'll be all right once you give in to your need! I'm sure of it! Emmett completely lost it when he met his singer, but was fine once he'd drained her, remember? Your resistance and the resulting obsession isn't healthy; isn't natural. Drain her, Edward. Sate your thirst and then come back to us when it's safe."

"Okay," he whispered, a predatory gleam in his black eyes as he watched Bella fidget on the couch. "I'll call you when I can."

Their call disconnected and Rose lowered the phone as a satisfied smirk curled her lips. "Finally," she whispered while gazing up into the trees and the grey sky beyond. "Finally."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella eyed her captor warily as he raked his fingers through his disheveled hair before turning to regard her with his dark, narrow gaze. It made her shudder; something he undoubtedly caught as a slow smirk tilted his lips.

 _'Oh God, who the hell did he just talk to, and what did they say?'_

She hadn't been privy to his conversation. As always, he'd kept his tone too low for her to hear, but the way he was watching her, his black gaze manic and hungry, was worrying. In that moment, he looked altogether evil, and she couldn't help but wonder how she had missed seeing it before now.

 _'Love is blind…'_

She damn near snorted at that thought, but was too weak to manage it. It was probably because the only nourishment she'd had was through the IV she'd been hooked to while drugged and tied to a bed. They'd been running since then—three days? Four? She wasn't sure anymore as there were still times he would inject her with sedatives, so he wouldn't have to deal with her, she was certain.

She realized her mind was wandering when she focused back on him only to notice he'd moved closer, his gaze now locked on her exposed neck. With a sickening lurch of fear, her heart sped and she moved a hand to cover her pounding pulse as his smile grew.

 _'Worrying…'_

In any other circumstance, she would have snorted at such a gargantuan fucking understatement to describe her situation, but she was too busy being absolutely terrified, especially as she watched the insanity of bloodlust creep over his features.

He was losing himself to the beast, and not even trying to fight it; that much was clear.

"Isabella," he crooned as he cocked his head. "It seems our time together is drawing to a close, love. Our story is finally ending." He approached and lightly traced her cheek with his cold fingers. She shuddered. "But it's no surprise, is it?"

She licked her dry lips. "I guess not. The only surprise may be the _kind_ of end you have in mind," she murmured, her voice trembling with fright even as she held his gaze.

His smile grew. "Oh sweetheart, it will end the only way it _could_ for a lion and a lamb, my delectable little human. The way it should have ended the first day we were unfortunate enough to meet."

She swallowed heavily, her heart feeling like it would beat its way out of her chest any second. "You're going to kill me," she stated, for there was no question in her mind. The answer was there, in his eyes—eyes she had seen before, on that fateful first day in biology.

He grasped her hand and drew her up from the couch, pulling her snug against him, his arms easily holding her full weight as her legs failed her. She felt weak and hot and icy cold, all at the same time, as the greatest fear she'd ever felt gripped her. And this time, unlike with James, there was no one rushing to save her.

"Yes," he stated simply, his tone congenial as he tenderly tucked some hair behind her ear. Leaning down, he ran his nose over the wildly jumping pulse in her neck, breathing deeply of her torturous scent as his hand swept her heavy curtain of curls over her shoulder. "We always knew this was a possibility, didn't we?" he breathed against her prickling skin as she hung there in his arms, her head tilted away from his cold, whispering lips. "I even told you to stay away, didn't I? But did you listen?"

"No, I didn't," she said, her voice weak and thready as bitter resentment leaked into it. "It will be my greatest regret."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he said as he drew back to give her a sad look. "Don't worry, love," he murmured. "It's a regret you won't have to suffer long, my sweet, fragile doll. I'll see to it."

With that, he leaned down, placed a soft kiss to her neck and bit down, a deep, nearly sexual groan vibrating his chest as her hot blood rushed over his tongue.

A cry escaped her parted lips when she felt the bite and heavy draw on her blood, her head feeling light and vision swimming as her weakened body quickly succumbed to the rapid blood loss.

 _'Oh god,'_ she thought as sorrow flooded her being. _'I don't want to die. Not like this… Not with him.'_

With glassy eyes, she stared over his shoulder while he literally drained the life from her, only blinking in confusion moments later when his head snapped up as if something startled him.

He hissed and the next thing she knew, she was in his arms, they were outside, and he was running.

 _'Volturi? It has to be,'_ she thought with a little spark of hope as Edward adjusted his hold on her and picked up speed.

As her head lolled over his arm, her blood continued to flow from the bite, spattering and becoming cold and congealed on her shoulder as the wind blew it back. She noticed none of this however, as her thoughts took on a dark mien. _'If I survive this,'_ she promised herself, _'I will see this fucker burn.'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On a boulder miles away, sat a hulk of a vampire, his legs crossed and back straight, his disciplined mind completely quiet though his senses remained sharp.

He was watching…listening…scenting the gentle wind for any signs of his quarry.

Shockingly, his first faint scent of the blood on the breeze nearly overwhelmed him. For some reason, it stood out more than any blood he'd ever smelled, and for an ancient such as he, that was saying something.

Such a curiosity intrigued him, but he stifled it. He didn't want to give away his presence by actively thinking, not when his mark was this close. There would be time enough to contemplate later, when the irritating little prick was caught.

Soon enough, the unmistakable sound of running tickled the edge of his consciousness, followed by the distinct scent of the mind-reader. It was almost time to act, but he held his place until the scrawny bastard was closer. He was tired of the chase and he knew his brother was beyond fed up with it too.

Demetri was a proud being and a hot head, and being bested by a mark, even temporarily, wasn't something he tolerated well.

He felt a smirk quirk the corner of his lips as the mind-reader came into view.

It was time to move out and end this.

With nary a thought, he was off the boulder and moving, flashing through the trees with breathtaking speed, especially for one as large as he.

His speed; it was something he prided himself on. No one ever suspected he could move as fast as he did, and that, combined with his fighting prowess, was many an adversary's downfall.

As it would be today.

Before the mind-reader even made it into the little hunting cabin, Felix was upon him and the two skidded to a halt facing off, the mind-reader crouched and hissing even as he clutched his prey, for that's what she was to the desperate looking vampire, there was no doubt in Felix's mind.

He smirked. "Give it up, child. You won't outrun me, you know I'm more than capable of kicking your ass, and if you try anything, your fragile human will suffer for it."

"Mine!" the crazed mind-reader growled and Felix felt something within him rebel at that. It was as if there was a band around his chest tightening at the thought and he didn't like it a bit. Nor did he like the sight of her bloodied form in the shifty little bastard's hold. _'Fuck. What's wrong with me?'_ he wondered even as he shifted on his feet with every subtle move of his mark.

"You won't take her! I've waited too long for this! She's mine to finish!"

Felix beat back his personal feelings and cocked a brow. "Master Aro has ordered her retrieval as well as yours. That is my mission and I will see it done."

The mind-reader hissed again and sneered, "You'll have to catch me first." He took off but looked at Felix in shock as he easily kept pace.

Again, they skidded to a stop and faced off, only now the mind-reader looked panicked, his gaze darting around for an escape before settling back on the patient form of Felix who smiled. "Ready to concede?" He was keeping his cool, but inside he was worried. The human's heart beat was now perilously slow, dangerously weak. If he didn't end this soon, she would die and something primal within him—something he couldn't yet put a name to—roared in anguish at the notion. He just couldn't allow that to happen.

"You won't escape, Cullen," he growled, his fists clenching and massive muscles coiling to strike. "I promise you." He allowed himself to picture the outcome of his attack in his mind—the wrenching, tearing, and removal of the little weasel's head—and the mind-reader whimpered, his black eyes wild as he shifted in place.

Almost before Felix could react, the little human's body was flying toward him and he barely caught her, his body back-pedaling and twisting to the side to minimize her impact against him. As it was, he heard the crack of bones as he pulled her close to his chest. Meanwhile, the mind-reader—who had proclaimed eternal love for this girl just months before in Volterra—had tossed her away like a sack of garbage and ran to save his own skin.

 _What to do now?_

He looked down at her still form while listening to the shallow thud of her heart. She was dying. She only had moments left, if that, and if he took the time to go after the mind-reader, she would not survive.

With tenderness he'd never known himself capable of, he nuzzled under her jaw, taking her scent deeply into his lungs as his eyes closed and he knew…in that moment, he knew, he couldn't lose her.

With that last realization, his decision was made and he parted his lips, placed his mouth over the bite in her neck, and began injecting his venom as a deep, instinctive purr rumbled up from his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Previously: ...he parted his lips, placed his mouth over the bite in her neck, and began injecting his venom as a deep, instinctive purr rumbled up from his chest._

.

* * *

.

Chapter 5

"Felix! What the fuck are you doing?!"

His head snapped up and he whirled around, snarling viciously at the sudden interruption. He was already upset with the entire situation, but being caught off his guard served to really piss him off, and it showed.

Demetri's eyes widened, his hands rising to placate the black-eyed vampire facing him. "Whoa, hey, it's me brother. Not a threat," he said, his tone calm but cautious as Felix continued growling lowly. He scented the air, his eyes darting quickly to the whimpering girl in Felix's hold. "Is she changing?"

Using all his formidable self-discipline, Felix willed himself back in control before rising from his semi-crouch to give a curt nod. "She is. It was the only way to save her. The mind reader had nearly drained her."

Demetri nodded. "I figured as much. I smelled her blood back at the other location. Aro will be pleased you saved her."

Before Felix could stop it, another snarl ripped from him as he carefully gathered the whimpering girl closer. "She's _mine_ …my fledgling. No one else need concern themselves."

Demetri's brows shot up and he couldn't help it; an incredulous laugh gusted from him. "No. I can't believe it. My suave, laid-back, ladies-man of a brother is finally mated?"

Felix shifted where he stood, pulling Bella's changing body closer as he eyed his grinning best friend. He felt decidedly out-of-sorts and he wasn't quite sure what to say, so he kept silent, and leaned down to nuzzle the whimpering girl's cheek.

The purr kicked up in his chest again and his gaze darted back to his smugly smirking brother, whom he promptly gave the finger.

"Awe, you are a big teddy bear after all, Fix. Who would have thought such a thing possible?"

Felix scowled. "I will kick your ass if need be, Dem."

The tracker's grin only grew and he clapped his hands together. "All right then, what to do? Since you let the mind-reader go in order to play knight in shining armor, and we now have a changeling on our hands, the logical choice is to get back to the Cullen's before she starts screaming."

Felix's lip curled. "I didn't exactly _let_ the asshole go. It was a split-second command decision and I chose to save the girl. The little cock-sucker will live to die another day."

"Your _mate_ , Fix, she is not just 'the girl', she is your mate," Demetri muttered with an arched brow and Felix sighed.

"She may be, Dem. We will see how she feels when she awakes to her new life." The whole mate thing still hadn't quite sunk in, at least not with his more human side. His vampire however, didn't seem to have that problem as that rather embarrassing purr still vibrated his chest, especially when the girl snuggled herself into it. His vampire positively ate that shit up, much to Demetri's shameless amusement.

"It's decided then. Stay here with the girl and I will retrieve the vehicle," he said before heading back the way he came.

.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

.

"Finally? Finally what, Rose?"

The venom froze in the beautiful blonde's veins and her gaze whipped to her right just as Emmett emerged from the trees. Her mouth dropped open and she searched for what to say, but at the thunderous look on her husband's face, words failed her. "Finally _what_?" he repeated as he leaned against a tree, his massive arms crossed over his equally impressive chest.

"I…" she floundered nervously before frowning. "What did you hear?" she asked as something like lead settled in the pit of her stomach. The way he stared was unnerving.

"Plenty," he answered after a pregnant pause, his tone ice cold, matching perfectly with the flinty look in his eyes.

"Emmett, you have to understand…"

He cocked a dark brow. "Yeah Rose, about that… Why don't you explain it to your simple-minded husband?" he spat, the pain in his eyes deep and undeniable. "Explain why you just spent the last several minutes begging Edward to go ahead and kill Bella—a girl we've taken into our family, a girl I—not to mention Alice and Jasper—love as a sister and Carlisle and Esme love as a daughter. Why don't you go ahead and explain that, because I'd love to hear it." When she simply stared at him, he rolled a hand in the air and urged, "Go ahead. I'm waiting."

Her mouth snapped shut and she rubbed her temples before looking back at him. "Why should I even try? It's obvious you've already passed judgement."

"All these years…" he murmured, looking both livid and tortured, "I've loved you, given my everything to you, and none of it was ever enough, was it? _I_ was never enough." He looked down and slowly shook his head. "I even overlooked how you always treated me like some kind of half-wit, too stupid to put together what really made you tick.

"Well, guess what baby? I did put it together, a long time ago, but you know what? And stick with me now 'cause here's where it gets _pathetic_ ," he said, his voice husky and eyes shining with bitter emotion. "I loved you _so_ _much_ that it didn't matter, because that's what people do when they love someone with their whole heart, Rose. They take the good with the bad and love them anyway."

She heard his words and latched onto them. "Exactly! God knows we both have our shortcomings, but we love each other. Are you really willing to let a worthless human girl come between us?"

He stared silently for a long moment, then slowly shook his head. "You really think this is about me letting the human come between us?" he demanded, his gaze piercing. "Because if so, you've completely missed the point. This is about you being _so_ mean, _so_ spiteful, _so vindictive_ that you would sneak around to help engineer the end of someone who's become important to your family; and that, my dear, is a huge flaw in your personality, one that will obviously—despite my previously endless optimism to the contrary— _never_ go away."

She stared at her hands in her lap, then shook her head, unwilling to accept his words, unwilling to take the blame for this mess. "I never made my feelings toward her a secret." She looked up. "It was wrong of our family to condone, and even encourage Edward's relationship with her, and you all knew it. Our lives were at stake, but the only ones to object were me and Jasper." She shot him a pointed look. "Now look back on all that's happened and tell me—has any of it been good for our family? Has she really added anything positive to our lives, and if so, has the good outweighed the bad?"

He looked away, the muscles in his jaw jumping as his jaw clenched.

He was wavering, she just knew it…

"Let's put all of this behind us, Em," she cajoled. "We don't have to let any of this ruin what we have. We can pack up and go somewhere, just you and me. We can leave all the drama behind and just be."

"Nope, you _don't_ get it…" He snorted in disgust and looked at her. "Not this time, Rosie-posie. I'm done. This simple-minded country boy," he pointed to his chest, "has reached his limit. To be completely honest, I'm finding it hard to even look at you right now, much less go anywhere with you for some romantic reawakening.

"You're self-centered, cold, and heartless, and it's clear you're never gonna change. And me? I'm done, sweetheart. At this point, I wouldn't so much as piss on you if you were on fire." He turned to leave but then paused to speak over his shoulder. "Were I you, I would pack my shit and get outta dodge before Aro's boys catch up to you."

With that, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away.

.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

.

Alice ended the last call they'd made to patch up the mess of Edward's cancelled wedding. "God, what a nightmare," she muttered while rubbing her brow. Could vampires get headaches? It sure felt like it at the moment.

Jasper stood and began rubbing her shoulders, drawing a groan and grateful smile from her as she laid her hand over his. "Thank you, Jay."

"Anything for my girl," he answered with a smile before his features twisted with a sudden influx of sorrow, loss, pain, betrayal. "Jesus, Ali," he gasped. Sinking back into his seat, he struggled to block the onslaught of negative emotions battering at his gift.

"What?! What's happening?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Emmett, on his way home," he muttered while holding his head in his hands. "Hurtin' so damn much… and pissed off… Damn…"

"Emmett? But, why…?" she trailed as her eyes went glassy with a vision. "Oh god! Rosalie's leaving!" She looked at her mate who was frowning. "That must be why Em's hurting. Something happened and she's leaving…without him."

She blinked and had just turned to look out the window when her eyes glazed over again and this vision she whimpered through.

"Ali, what is it? What else do you see?" Jasper asked, his tone urgent due to the emotions pouring off his mate.

"Oh god, it's Bella. Felix got to her, but he wasn't in time." She met Jasper's pained gaze. "Edward almost killed her. She's weak but changing, Jay, and the two guards are bringing her here."

She grasped her head and shook it. "What else did I miss while dealing with all this wedding shit?! God, what a nightmare!"

"What about Edward?" he coaxed and she bowed her head while concentrating.

"I see him running. He has blood all over his shirt and his eyes—oh God," she whispered, "he looks unhinged, but I can't tell where he is. It's just forest." She looked up at him and he cupped her cheek as she continued. "It could be any forested area. I couldn't see any landmarks."

He nodded and brushed his lips over hers. "Try not to stress. Let the visions happen when they will. You get the best information that way, right?"

With a nod, she climbed into his lap and held him as the emotional storms of Emmett and then Bella descended on the house.

When they heard the entrance door downstairs close for the final time, and heard Bella's pained whimpers, Jasper placed a kiss on Alice's head and picked up his phone. "I think I should call Carlisle. I'm pretty sure he'll want to be here since the shit's hit the fan."

She nodded and got up, a sad smile curving her lips as she ran her fingers through his curls. "I'm gonna go help get Bella settled. See you in a bit."

She met a very wary Felix at the top of the stairs and they eyed each other for a beat before Alice smiled sadly. "I'll show you to the room she usually uses."

With a grateful nod, he followed as Demetri trailed behind. "Just put her on the bed," Alice said while taking fresh clothes out of the closet to change her into. She took a step toward the bed but Demetri stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"You shouldn't go any closer," he said, his tone quiet and she raised a brow as her gaze darted between the tracker and the bed.

"What's…going on?" she asked while watching the imposing Volturi guard cradle Bella against him. The guard began gently purring for her. To her shock, her changing friend snuggled up to the massive guard's body while her pained whimpers tapered off. She shot a startled look at Demetri who smirked. "Are they…?!"

His brow crept up. "You need ask?"

She blinked, then blinked again. "Well, I didn't see this coming—at all." Her shoulders drooped and she tossed the clothes in a chair before rubbing her temples. "Jesus, I really wish I could drink."

With a quiet laugh, Demetri offered his arm. "Come, I'll escort you to your mate. We'll give these two some peace and privacy before disturbing them again, si?"

"Yeah, okay," she agreed.

As the door closed quietly behind them, Demetri glanced at her. "By the way," he said while heading for the stairs. "if you mix equal parts blood and wine, you can drink," he grinned as she gaped at him, "and it's delicious."

"Well shit," she muttered. "I'll have to try it sometime."

He chuckled and they descended the stairs.

Jasper met her at the landing, and with a gallant bow, Demetri handed her over to her mate who nodded to the other male.

Alice shared a look with Jasper and mumured, "So, Rose is gone then?" She thought she'd heard her sister packing while she was helping settle Bella.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, sugar, she just left without so much as a word."

"Poor Em," she whispered.

They walked into the living room and she eyed Emmett sadly before flopping onto the sofa with Jasper. Demetri draped himself into an arm-chair and she sighed as she motioned to him. "Our resident tracker says that we can drink wine as long as it's mixed with blood."

Jasper's brows rose. "Really? Interesting."

She nodded. "Yeah, so I want to get some, because frankly, I've had it with all the fuckery. I need to relax."

"Hear, hear," Emmett agreed flatly.

Jasper pursed his lips and pulled out his phone. "Carlisle is on his way. I'll tell him to stop and grab some." He looked over at Demetri. "Any particular type?"

The tracker pulled out his phone. "I have to call Aro anyway, so I'll just call Carlisle myself."

"Fair enough,"Jasper conceded with a nod while tucking his phone away.

When Demetri ended his calls, he tucked his phone away and asked Alice, "Have you had any useful visions of your mind-reader?"

She shook her head before leaning against Jasper. "No, just him running through the forest, blood covered and looking like an absolute nut case."

Demetri nodded and pulled out a regal looking pack of cigarettes. "May I?"

Alice waved a hand. "Oh hell, why not. Just open a window first."

He stood and slid open the nearest window as Alice handed him a cut crystal dish. "Grazie," he said as she resumed her seat.

He lit the cigarette, drawing deeply from it and exhaling with a sigh before commenting, "He is still in the state, although he seems to be heading for Alaska."

Jasper leaned forward. "I'm surprised you didn't go after him."

Demi waved a hand while exhaling a plume of blue-grey smoke. "My brother needs me. When his situation is stable, I shall return to the hunt. There is nowhere on this planet he can hide from me. It's only a matter of time and travel."

"Rose helped him," Emmett muttered but they all heard him loud and clear.

Alice looked shocked, but Jasper only nodded. Emmett cocked a brow at his wife's pseudo-twin. "You don't seem surprised, Jay."

"I'm not," the empath stated baldly. "She's always hated Bella, and that never changed, even though she did her best to be civil these last few months. She was full of jealousy too and anytime Bella was in danger, she exuded anticipation." He shook his head. "Nah, I'm not surprised in the least."

Demetri cocked a brow while knocking ash into the dish. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Jasper laughed ruefully. "She didn't exactly keep her feelings a secret. She felt the way she felt from the very beginning and was even quite vocal about it at first. She never acted on those feelings though, so I didn't see a need to say anything because it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Same deal with Edward; he never really loved Bella as a mate should. There was love there, but it was obsessive, possessive and all wrapped up in a constant fuck-ton of bloodlust. It was damn hard to be around the two of them, let me tell ya."

Alice eyed Emmett who sat staring at a patch on the floor. "Did something happen, Em? Is that why Rose left?"

He glanced up. "Yeah. I noticed her sneaking out earlier and followed her. She made a call to Edward and I had to stand there and listen as she pretty much begged him to kill Bella. He eventually agreed, and…god, you should've seen the content smile on her face. It sickens me to think about it."

"I'm sorry Em," Alice murmured and he nodded.

"I'll survive, Ali." He smiled sadly. "Who knows? I might even be truly happy someday. Won't that be a novelty?"

"If it's any consolation, I don't believe she's your mate," Jasper said.

Emmett shrugged. "There was a time I would've argued with you on that, but now? I wouldn't doubt it. I mean, now that I look back, she spent decades treating me like shit and that's not how you and Alice are or Carlisle and Esme, and right now? It hurts, yeah, because I spent so many years loving her, but does it feel like I'll die without her? No. It doesn't. I'm sad, but at the same time…oddly relieved."

"You realize, now that I know, she will have to be brought in to stand trial with the mind-reader?" Demetri interjected.

All of the Cullens present nodded and he inclined his head. "Good, I just wanted that point to be understood."

Carlisle and Esme walked in then, carrying four cases of wine and a huge cooler full of bagged human blood. "We come bearing gifts," he said as Alice shot from the couch.

"And not a moment too soon," she said while pulling out a bottle.

Jasper left and walked in moments later with a host of sparkling wine glasses and a cork-screw on a tray which he placed on the table.

Carlisle turned to Demetri. "Before we get started, was there enough blood evidence at the house to convince the humans of Bella's death?"

Demetri nodded. "Yes, I believe so. There was plenty on the floor inside as well as a trail that led into the woods, so I did a bit of damage inside to make it seem like an animal attack, scratched the door up and left it hanging by one hinge. I also obscured any footprints. Then I called in an anonymous tip to the local police," he said with a wave of his hand before lighting another cigarette.

Alice walked in with a carafe of animal blood from the supply they kept in the fridge. "Want to try it?" she offered Demitri who scrunched his face.

"I would prefer not."

"Prepare our guest's from the supply in the cooler, Alice," Carlisle said. "He and Felix are why I brought it."

He settled onto the other sofa with Esme and sighed heavily. "I must apologize for Edward's actions, Demetri. I had no idea he was…so far gone, although I do admit, he hasn't been the same since his return from Volterra."

Emmett snorted and met Carlisle's gaze. "He hasn't been the same since meeting Bella."

Carlisle inclined his head. "True enough, but he didn't seem unstable until after what he pulled in Volterra."

Jasper scoffed. "Yeah, like sneaking into a room to watch a human sleep night after night isn't weird at all."

Carlisle frowned then said, "You're right. Perhaps I saw only what I wanted to see. It's something I deeply regret and will definitely learn from."

Demetri raised a brow. "He attempted to subvert our laws and Aro's direct ruling. In light of this, you realize your concern is entirely too late?"

Esme clutched Carlisle's arm and ducked her head against his shoulder as he patted her hand and nodded. "Yes, I realize."

"Good, because I would hate to see your entire coven suffer because of what Edward and Rosalie have done."

Carlisle's gaze darted to Emmett who nodded. "I followed her earlier and overheard her speaking to Edward. Turns out, she helped him with this whole thing, so I told her we're through."

Esme gasped and Carlisle pulled her close, his expression pained as he said, "I'm shocked she'd go to such lengths, son, and so very sorry. I know you must be hurting."

Emmett smiled sadly. "No sweat, Pops. I'm a big boy. I'll get over it…eventually."

"So, she's gone?" Esme asked and Emmett nodded.

Demetri stubbed out his cigarette and muttered, "For now, perhaps. I will catch up with her as well as the mind-reader, rest assured."

Esme frowned at him. "That's hardly reassuring to me."

"Esme," Carlisle said in a warning tone. "What she and Edward did was wrong and something they must answer for. It's out of our hands. We mustn't interfere."

She looked down and nodded. "It's just so hard. We've all been together for so long. I know they're in the wrong, but I can't just stop loving them overnight because of it." She looked up at Demetri who watched her carefully. "My apologies though, Demetri, for being sharp with you."

He inclined his head. "Accepted." He pocketed his smokes and motioned to the cooler. "I would deliver some blood to Felix now. It's been a while since he's fed. I'm sure he needs it."

Alice hopped up and went to the cooler. "I'll help you prepare it. I'm sure he'd prefer it warm," she said as she grabbed two bags.

Demetri smiled. "That would be appreciated. Thank you."

"This way," she said as she led him to the kitchen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Felix stared out at the waning light of day as his fingers absently carded the girl's hair. It felt like silk slipping over his fingers and he found he enjoyed the sensation tremendously.

He glanced down where she was curled against him, a small crease in his brow as he studied her. Could she really be his mate, this small slip of a girl—young woman?

He spent a few moments studying her features—her pouty lips and full, dark lashes. What of her eyes? he wondered. He'd gotten the barest glimpse of her human eyes and could recall them being brown, but that would be lost to the burn of the venom, turning them the notorious bright red of a newborn soon enough. He found he both regretted and anticipated that eventuality in equal measure.

His gaze then traveled to her neck, his gaze lazily roaming over the mark there; his mark that would remain for all eternity. At just the thought of that, his purr increased in volume and he nearly rolled his eyes in exasperation. In all his many years, he'd never made such a sound, and it was a bit disconcerting, especially when he knew Dem was going to give him hell over it at every opportunity.

The girl seemed to like it though, and she snuggled closer still, rubbing her cheek against the wide expanse of his chest, and just like that, a smile curved his lips as his thumb brushed over the delicate apple of her cheek. If that was the response he got for making such an unmanly noise—he decided there and then—Demetri could just kiss his ass. "You enjoy such an undignified noise, dolcezza?" he murmured while placing a kiss on her head. "Then I will make it for you, bella regazza, whenever you want."

Her hand tightened its hold on his shirt and she breathed a little sigh drawing a fond chuckle from him.

A light knock sounded on the door, drawing a growl from him before he could stifle it. Bella whimpered and he nuzzled the still-warm skin of her neck, instantly soothing her, before calling in a low tone, "Enter."

The door opened cautiously and Demetri slipped in carrying a small serving tray. "I thought you may be thirsty. Dr. Cullen was kind enough to obtain some donated human blood and Alice warmed it," he murmured while setting the tray on the night-stand.

"That would be most welcome," Felix said while gently moving Bella to lie at his side. As soon as he'd lost contact with her however, she began to whimper and then cry out, so he pulled her close again while cutting an apologetic glance at his best friend.

Demetri's brows rose as a smile curved his lips. "I guess I'll pour, then?"

Felix narrowed his eyes. "If it's not too much trouble, that would be fantastic, yes."

"I live to serve," the tracker muttered through a smirk as he filled the glass. He handed it over and took a seat in a nearby armchair.

Felix drained the glass quickly and set it to the side. "Have you spoken to Aro?"

"I have. While he is not pleased, he understands our situation and is grateful you saved the girl."

Felix's lip curled but he managed to stifle a growl. Demetri noticed, of course and smirked as he continued, "I have also explained your unanticipated connection with the girl."

"And?"

Demetri flapped a hand. "He is delighted."

Felix glanced out the window, a small frown creasing his brow.

"What troubles you?" Demetri questioned.

He looked back at his best friend. "I only hope the girl's reaction is favorable as well."

Demetri arched a brow. "I don't believe you need worry." He gestured toward the girl whose hand was fisted tightly in Felix's shirt. "Even in the throes of her change, she clings to you."

"She seeks comfort from her burning, that is all," Felix dismissed.

Demetri smirked. "We shall see, but I believe I'm right." He rose, refilling Felix's glass and handing it to him before resuming his seat.

Felix drained the second glass and set it aside. "Why aren't you after the mind-reader? You're wasting time here."

"I hardly consider supporting my brother and his changing mate a waste of time," he dismissed. "Besides, no matter the distance he gains, he will not escape me, you know this."

Felix grunted and shifted the girl to lie more comfortably against him. "And Aro? What does he have to say about it?"

"He fully agrees with me and has agreed to wait. He is, however, asking that we return home at the soonest opportunity."

Felix frowned. "That might prove difficult with a newborn."

Demetri inclined his head. "It may. We'll just have to wait and see what she's like."

At yet another light knock, Felix growled and gathered the girl to him as Demetri flashed to the door to answer. He opened it to see Alice and Esme, both with sad smiles in place. "We came to see if it's all right to get Bella cleaned up and dressed in fresh clothes. She shouldn't be left to wake with dried blood all over her."

Demetri arched a brow and looked back at Felix who released a resigned sigh while nodding. "Come, prepare a bath. When it's ready, I'll carry her in."

They entered and thanked him before disappearing into the attached bath as Demetri resumed his seat. Minutes later, Alice poked her head out. "We're ready for her."

Leaning down, Felix whispered in Bella's ear, "Dolcezza, Alice and Esme Cullen are going to bathe and dress you, but I shall be here when you are done, si?" He placed a kiss on her head and scooped her up.

Striding to the bath, he beat back his instincts and handed her still form to the Cullen matriarch. As soon as Esme took her, Bella began whimpering, then screaming as her body began to thrash. Esme's eyes went wide as she clutched the distressed girl. "Oh my! Bella! Bella, sweetheart, it's me, Esme. Honey, we're going to bathe you and then we'll take you right back to Felix."

Together, she and Alice began to undress her, but her screams and struggles continued while Felix paced outside the door.

Demetri watched his brother with interest. This was a side of him he'd never seen in all his centuries of knowing him. Felix was never agitated, and rarely lost his cool, even in the heat of battle, but this little slip of a girl had his brother pacing and growling like a caged lion. He smirked. "You know," he drawled, no longer able to resist commenting, "this pacing gains you nothing."

He laughed as Felix sneered at him, but a particularly piercing scream caught the massive guard's attention completely and he rushed into the bathroom.

The girl was in the tub, her thrashing body sending water everywhere as the two females struggled to bathe the dried blood from her hair and body. "Felix!" Esme shrieked as he hit his knees at the side of the massive tub, his hands reaching to cup Bella's face.

"Shh, bella regazza, I am here. I will not leave you. Shh," he soothed, one hand supporting her in the water while the other traced her face and carded her hair.

Esme finished bathing the blood from her skin and held a towel as he lifted her from the water. Alice quickly wrapped Bella's hair in another towel and held her briefly as Felix slipped from his saturated overcoat, letting it land with a wet splat on the floor. "Thank you," he murmured as he gathered Bella back against his chest.

"Take her to the bed and I'll help you dress her," Alice said as Esme began to clean up the mess.

With a nod, Felix stepped from the bathroom but froze at the sight of Demetri. In any other situation, his presence wouldn't have bothered him in the least, but now? He was just another male in the presence of his vulnerable, naked and unclaimed mate. Despite his better reasoning, an instinctive growl clawed its way out of his chest as his eyes went flat black.

Alice smirked at the shocked looking tracker. "You may want to leave for a bit, until they're both…settled."

After seeing his brother, Demetri wasn't inclined to argue and rose slowly from his seat, both hands raised as he inched his way toward the door. "I'm leaving, brother. I'll see you…later."

A feral snarl was Felix's only answer and he wasted no time gaining the relative safety of the hallway.

"Jesus," Demetri whispered before smirking. "I almost pity the mind-reader." His smirk stretched into a malicious grin. "Almost."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 6**

"…so, as I lay dying from being run through with a sword, Marcus found and turned me. Though I ask that you not bring that up in Demetri's presence, dolcezza, as he gives me all manner of shit over the whole 'dress and sandal thing', as he calls it," Felix murmured into his whimpering mate's ear. "Of course, when he does, I am then obligated to kick his ass…"

He'd been speaking to her endlessly about anything and everything, never once leaving her in the three days she'd been changing, especially after the bath incident. It had taken him hours to calm her once the little psychic had dressed her, and he'd regretted ever letting her out of his arms. So much so, that he'd only allowed Demetri into the room, and then only to deliver blood and leave.

At the sound of her quickening heartbeat, he whispered, "Not long now, tesoro. The end of your pain is near, I promise." He traced her delicate features with the tip of his finger, only pausing to gauge the softness of her lush bottom lip, his gaze lingering there as he whispered, "I wonder, will you reject me when you wake?"

Something in the center of his chest ached at the thought.

She screamed then, and arched in his hold as her heart gave one last lurch and stopped. With that, she gasped and tensed as her eyes snapped open, her red gaze locking with his from where she lay in his arms.

He was still softlypurring, but other than that, remained silent as they regarded each other for long moments. Then she closed her eyes and snuggled close as she too began to purr. "You saved me," she said, glancing up at him.

"I did."

She blinked. "You spoke to me … through the whole thing."

"Yes."

She smirked. "You must've used up all your material, because you certainly don't seem to have much to say now."

His full lips twitched into a smile. "I am simply wary, dolcezza. You are a newborn, and I am unknown to you."

"You're wrong there. It's impossible to listen to someone chatter away for three days solid and not get to know them."

He arched a brow, stating flatly, "I do not chatter, dolcezza."

Her brow quirked in challenge. "You do _so_ chatter."

"I would never engage in something so unmanly as chatter."

Her lips tilted into a smirk. "Okay, then. It was very _manly_ chatter. How's that?"

He laughed lowly, the sound rich and sultry to her ears, and her smirk bloomed into a warm smile as he conceded with a gracious nod, "All right, dolcezza, have it your way."

She looked around the room then, shifting her body to sit up in his lap. "This is my room at the Cullen's home."

"It is."

Her brow creased. "You brought me here?"

"Yes."

"I … don't remember that," she said with a frown.

"What do you remember?"

She paused in thought, then hissed and bolted from his lap, landing next to the bed in a crouch, fangs bared as a growl ripped from her chest. "That insufferable bastard," she hissed before locking her black gaze with Felix's, who calmly regarded her from the bed. "Where is he?"

"Who, my little spit-fire?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Edward!"

"Not here," he said, swinging his long legs over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Oh," she said, rising from her crouch as she eyed his form. He was clad in tailored, black slacks and a fitted white dress shirt, the sleeves of which had been rolled to his elbows.

Could forearms be sexy? She hadn't considered it before - hadn't had reason to - but now…?

She then took her time checking out his whole physique; her gaze taking in the firmly muscled legs, narrow waist, firm chest, and wide shoulders before coming to rest on his face. His eyes - when she finally met them - sparkled with amusement as one dark brow slowly rose.

If she could have blushed…

 _'Yep, definitely busted, Swan…'_

She wasn't sure when her mouth had dropped open, but she closed it now, then swallowed and licked her dry lips. She was now desperately trying to remember what she'd been thinking about before her minor short-circuit over the man-candy smirking at her from the bed.

It had been important… Right?

Oh, yeah, Edward… The slimy, unhinged bastard who'd destroyed her life… "Well then, where is he?" she asked, picking up where she'd left off.

As she watched, he tensed and his eyes darkened. "We don't know at the moment, but rest assured, dolcezza, we will find him."

Her brow creased and she glanced away, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. "Aro sent you, right?" She looked back and he nodded.

"Yes, he sent me and Demetri. I would have caught the mind-reader, however, you were dying, so I…had to make a choice."

"You saved me instead."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You are quite welcome."

She canted her head. "You're really not that talkative, are you?"

"Not usually, no."

"And yet, you spent three days chattering to me," she said wryly. "Why is that?"

He looked down for a moment, then glanced up through dark lashes. "I…like you?"

A warm feeling spread through her chest at the tentative — almost shy — way he'd answered her, and a slow smile tugged her lips as she stepped toward him. She cupped his cheek and placed a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. "I like you too, Felix."

He began purring and rolled his eyes. "Ah, that noise," he grumbled.

She chuckled and nuzzled his cheek, causing 'that noise' to get even louder. "I like that noise…very much. It's adorable." She drew back and he looked equal parts affronted and horrified.

"Adorable? No…" He rubbed his brow and shook his head. "I've sunk to new lows…"

"Shh," she whispered near his ear while placing her hands on his broad shoulders. "I won't tell anyone. It'll be our secret."

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, the human Bella was gobsmacked at how forward she was being, but for some reason, touching him, being affectionate, felt…right.

His arms circled her and pulled her close, and he placed a soft kiss over his mark on her neck while murmuring, "You are so soft and sweet, my little spit-fire…"

Just then, the door opened and Bella scrambled over his lap and onto the bed, hissing and growling as she hid behind Felix who stood and snarled.

"Stow the fangs, brother, it's just me," Demetri said as he stuck his head in the door. "I see your fledgling has awoken. Is all well?"

Felix fought back his instincts and nodded. "We are both well."

"Would you like some bags of blood brought up?"

Felix glanced at Bella who was busy peeking over his shoulder. "Yes, I believe we would. Best to get her fed sooner rather than later and the bags will have to do until we get her home."

Demetri's brows inched up. "You believe she'll do well on the jet?"

Felix set his shoulders. "She seems to have kept her mind about her. I'll reserve judgement until after she feeds."

Demetri held up a hand. "I trust you, brother. I'll return in a moment with the blood."

He ducked out and Felix turned to Bella, caressing her cheek as she stood on the bed. "Are you thirsty, dolcezza?"

"Yes," she said, her hand going to her throat. "It burns…that's the thirst, right?"

"It is."

She canted her head. "What does that word mean? The one you keep calling me?"

He looked down, his fingers fidgeting with hers for a long moment and she grinned. He was just so sweet… "Come on," she urged, trying to catch his gaze, "tell me."

"Sweetness," he murmured before looking up. "It means sweetness."

Her smile was soft as she cupped his cheek, her thumb running over his supple lower lip as she murmured, "I like it."

His lips curved into an answering smile as he shrugged a shoulder. "It fits you."

"Awe," Demetri teased with a grin as he peeked around the door. "It's like watching one of those disgusting Lifetime shows Aro's addicted to."

"Cazzo," Felix muttered with a scowl as Demetri eased into the room looking supremely amused. He remained cautious though, and with good reason. He knew his best friend all too well and would never make the mistake of pissing him off for real. That was a line he knew better than to cross … but, that didn't mean he wouldn't dance right up to it on occasion. That's what best friends and brothers are for, after all.

"I'll just leave these on the table, shall I? Do call for me if you require anything further, Your Majesty," he teased while performing a flawless, formal bow.

"Ma vaffanculo," Felix muttered while jerking his chin toward the exit.

With a snicker and a wave, Demetri ducked out of the room and closed the door.

"Come, Bella," Felix said, offering his hand. She grasped it and hopped off the bed, following him to the table where he picked up a bag and handed it to her. "Go ahead," he urged. "Just bite and drink."

She stared at it before meeting his gaze. "It's human blood?"

His brows inched up. "Yes."

She bit her lip and looked away. "I had planned to hunt animals…I mean, you know, before, when I thought…"

He hung his head and rubbed his brow. How could he explain this without alienating her? "You are to be part of the Volturi, dolcezza, and the Volturi … we do not drink from animals." He cupped her chin while holding her gaze, silently willing her to understand… "Doing so would make us weak, tesoro. We cannot afford to be weak; not in our world, not with our responsibilities, you understand?"

At length, she nodded, a frown marring her otherwise perfect brow. "It's just… I just…"

When words failed her, he brushed a curl from her cheek and enfolded her in a gentle hug as the deep timbre of his voice soothed her. "You are young, tesoro, your heart is tender, and you are still very close to your humanity… Feeding will be difficult at first, but with time, you will adjust," he said as he carded her hair with one hand, the motions gentle and relaxing.

She realized he was doing his best to explain — to help her understand — and it warmed her heart that he cared enough to try. She barely knew him, but what she knew so far, impressed her.

God knew he was big enough to force her — to force anyone, really. She'd seen him throw Edward around like a rag doll and he'd made it look effortless… Yep, he could have simply told her how things were going to be, and tough shit if she didn't like it.

But here he was, being patient, being sweet…

And her regard for him grew.

But the really shocking thing…? She felt safe with him — as if nothing in the world could ever harm her again. And after the last two years she'd had? This was a welcomed change of pace.

"If you like," he continued, "I shall hunt criminals for you when we return home to Italy. But, until then, Dr. Cullen has provided these bags of donated blood. Is that acceptable to you?"

"I guess so," she murmured against his chest.

Finally pulling back from the comfort of his arms, she brought the bag to her mouth and bit into it, nearly growling at the taste as it flowed over her tongue and down her scalded throat.

When she'd finished the first, she grabbed another, then another, until she'd finished five of them. "I think that's all I can take for now," she said, a bit embarrassed at how much she'd taken once she'd had a taste. She glanced up. "I didn't leave much for you. I'm sorry."

He leaned down and kissed away a smudge of blood from her lip, then murmured, "That's all right, tesoro, I am very old and don't require as much as a newborn." He straightened and smiled. "I usually only feed once a month."

She looked startled. "Wow, really? Because the Cullens hunt way more than that."

He didn't look surprised. "It's because the animal blood does not sate their thirst—not really. They are vampires—made to feed from humans. The animal blood is a substitute, yes, but a poor one."

He drained the one remaining bag and threw all the emptied bags in the trash.

"What now?" she asked, drawing close to him to play her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. She had to stretch up onto her toes, but she managed it.

He wrapped his arms around her and tugged her closer. "Now?" he said while tipping her chin up with a crooked finger. Her eyes drifted shut as he brushed his lips over hers before murmuring, "Now, if nothing else happens to delay us, we return home to Italy."

 **Anyone else want a Felix of their very own? I know I do.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, yada, yada, blah. Not mine, yada, yada, you get the drift.

.

* * *

A/N: My eternal, everlasting, undying, and mostly sincere thanks for your reviews (and faves, follows, and various other flotsam and jetsam, et al.). You peeps are the shiznit. Fo' realz. True story. I mean it from the bottom of my shriveled, black heart. Indubitably... (Yes, kids, that's a word. Google it. You'll see. It means ... Fo' realz.)

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 7**

Charlie had just entered the station and was standing at the small coffee station pouring his first cup when the rookie handling the front desk flagged him down with a wave.

His cheeks puffed as he blew out a breath and prayed for patience while turning toward the rookie with narrowed eyes. It wasn't wise to mess with him before that first cup, and everybody knew it; everybody, that is, except the new kid. Today was only his third day and he obviously didn't know any better. So, being the long-suffering boss that he was, he'd let him slide with a glare…this time.

Said glare was lost on the kid though, who was busy jotting notes with the phone clamped between his ear and hunched shoulder.

He held up his notes and read them back to the caller, finally asking, "Those the correct coordinates? Yes…yes, I'll relay the message as soon as this call ends…"

While waiting on the kid to finish, Charlie blew on the pungent brew and took a careful sip. His nose wrinkled as he swallowed and not just from the scalding temperature; more often than not, you could pave a road with cop-shop brew, and today's offering was no exception.

God knew he needed it, though; he hadn't been sleeping well since Bella'd been staying with Jake. Something about the whole situation wasn't sitting well with him, especially since her daily calls to check in had stopped three days back.

He'd eventually called a couple times and spoke to Jake who assured him Bella was fine, just too busy to come to the phone. Billy, Jake's dad, and Charlie's best friend, had also assured him there was nothing to worry about, which had eased his mind for a couple of days, but now? He just wasn't buying it anymore.

He knew his daughter, and she would've called him back by now.

Nope… Something wasn't right, and he'd been too swamped with missing persons and alleged animal sightings and attacks to do more than call. Today though, he was damn sure gonna make time. Today, he'd find out even if he had to drive to the rez and bust some ass for some answers.

While taking another healthy sip from his coffee, he tuned back in to the rookie's telephone conversation. "…Uh, right, uh huh… No, wait! Please! Won't you at least give your name? This is important. What if we need to speak with y…" His sentence was cut short and he grabbed the handset, hung his head and slowly nodded. "It's disappointing, but I understand. But, please, if you think of anything else, or change your mind, call us… Yep, we'll be sure to check it out. Thank you for the information."

He hung up and rubbed his eyes with a thumb and forefinger before looking at Charlie, who slowly raised a brow. The kid's expression was solemn, his pallor somewhat grey as he stared. The notes he'd taken he held in one hand and nervously tapped the paper with the fingers of the other. "Chief," he began, his voice weak and thready as he looked down at the paper, "Chief … is your daughter missing, sir?" He looked back up in time to see the color drain from his boss's face before the man's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Quit your him-hawin' around and tell me, damn it."

The Rookie's eyes went wide and he laid the paper on the counter, turning it so the Chief could read as he quickly began explaining, "These are my notes from an anonymous tip. They claim the cabin located at these coordinates," he tapped the paper, "is the scene of a crime. Said the place was torn up and there was blood, quite a bit of blood, but no sign of a body."

Charlie looked up, his gaze boring into the young cop as he snapped, "So, why ask about my daughter?"

"The caller said they found a small duffel there with some clothes ... and her I.D. in it, sir."

"And they refused to provide their information," Charlie stated, and got a nod. "All right," he said and snatched up the paper. "Make a back-up recording of that call immediately. We may need it later, and I don't wanna risk it being lost." He started toward his office but stopped and turned back. "Better yet, make two. I need to send one to the FBI lab."

"Yes, sir."

He turned to go but stopped again and pointed at the kid. "When you're done with that, check the phone logs on the computer. If we're lucky, we might have the location of the caller, at least."

"Yes, sir."

Charlie made it into his office and closed the door before gasping on a sob. The fear he felt was choking him, making it hard to even _breathe_ , and he stumbled to his desk and leaned on it with both hands as his body trembled.

"Bella …" he rasped past the lump in his throat, "…oh God, baby girl…" This fear and pain was _paralyzing_ , unlike anything he'd ever felt before, and he struggled.

He'd had no idea when he woke this morning that in little more than an hour, he'd be living his worst nightmare.

 _'My baby…'_

 _'My daughter…'_

 _'Oh, God…please, no…'_

A choked cry, barely above a whisper, escaped his throat and he struck the desktop with a fist, his jaw clenched and eyes squeezed shut against hot tears. He wanted to scream and rage, and destroy something, but he couldn't; not now. So, with every ounce of willpower he possessed, he beat back the fear and grief and rage that could so easily consume him. He couldn't allow it. Bella needed him and he sure as hell wouldn't be of any use if he broke down.

With a harshly cleared throat, he took a deep breath, and forced himself to stand and circle the desk to take his seat.

There, he paused just long enough to dry his eyes, then snatched up the phone and dialed. He would have liked to handle this part himself, but the cabin wasn't in his jurisdiction. Also, the drive to get there was four-and-a-half to five hours, easy, and he had other things to take care of locally.

Like hunting down Jacob Black.

He just hoped like hell when he found the boy, Bella would be with him. Then he could yell and scream and — God in Heaven — _breathe_ again, without this soul-deep, gut-wrenching pain…

"Whatcom County Sheriff's Office, how may I direct your call?"

"This is Chief Swan, Forks P.D. Put me through to Lt. Smith, Major Crimes division. It's urgent."

"Right away, Chief. Please hold a moment while I connect you."

The call picked up and Charlie explained the situation while using the fax machine on the credenza behind him to send the notes. After hearing that Charlie's missing daughter may be involved, the Lieutenant promised to handle it personally and call as soon as he and his crew checked the cabin out.

Charlie thanked the man and hung up only to immediately dial Jake's number. When it went straight to voice mail, he swore and dialed Billy who answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?"

"Where's Jake?" he snapped, "And don't give me any run-around bullshit, either, because this time, I'm not asking as your friend. I'm asking as the Chief of Forks P.D."

"Jesus, Charlie, slow down. What the hell's going on?"

"You answer me first, god damn it! Where's Bella? Where's Jake?"

"Well, let's see… I, uh, got a call from Jake a few days back, saying they were camping. Not sure where, exactly, but he said Bella called you and you were fine with it, so I didn't think anything of it. Now why? What's going on?"

Cold dread washed over Charlie, leaving him weak and numb as he, once again, fought for control.

How could this happen? _To him…to his daughter…_ He was a cop for fuck's sake and he'd been so careful over the years; always lecturing on safety, making sure she knew how to protect herself, making sure she knew what to watch out for…

She'd gone to spend a few days with his best friend's kid; to take a break from that starched, pompous ass she'd agreed to marry.

He nearly snarled as a picture of the uptight little prick formed in his mind.

 _Edward…_

If anyone raised Charlie's red flags, it was that smarmy, self-absorbed creep.

 _He_ was suspect.

 _He_ was the narcissist… The sociopath… The weirdo…

Not Jake.

Jake was a good kid, his best friend's kid. Charlie'd known him all his life and thought of him as family.

Jake was a known entity.

Jake was _safe._

 _Right?_

Charlie's gut twisted and he fought back nausea as he thought of the changes he'd seen in the kid over the last few months.

His imposing physique coupled with an irrationally short fuse, the way he tried to order Bella around, the way he tried to force her affections, the growing hostile tension between them…

He closed his eyes as his heart sank. _'Christ, why didn't I see it before now?!'_

Jake: the last person known to be with Bella.

And now … nobody knew the whereabouts of either one.

"… Charlie?! Damn it! Answer me! Hello?! You still th…"

He looked at the phone in his hand and ended the call, not caring that he'd just cut Billy off mid-sentence. The man could wait and worry and wonder, for all he gave a shit. After all, it was his kid that probably had Bella, and now it turns out the not-so-little shit was being shady as hell about it.

He caught himself tensing up as he imagined what could be happening to his daughter, and with a slow, deep breath, made himself relax. Then, with a shove, he pushed back from the desk and grabbed his tactical vest.

Standing, he shrugged into the vest and pressed the com button on his phone to bark out orders, "Have Johnson and Carson drop what they're doing and report to my office immediately."

Without waiting for an answer, he released the button and worked on fastening his vest while muttering, "I think it's time I visited the Cullens."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Previously:_

 _"What now?" she asked, drawing close to him to play her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. She had to stretch up onto her toes, but she managed it._

 _He wrapped his arms around her and tugged her closer. "Now?" he said while tipping her chin up with a crooked finger. Her eyes drifted shut as he brushed his lips over hers before murmuring, "Now, if nothing else happens to delay us, we return home to Italy."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

"Home," she whispered, then gasped as her eyes snapped open. "Charlie! Oh god, what about my dad?!"

She pulled away from him and began to pace while rubbing her brow. "What am I gonna do? He's probably sick with worry or _really_ pissed off, maybe both!"

He silently beckoned her with an outstretched hand and after a pause, she took it and allowed him to tug her close. With gentle fingers, he tipped her chin up so their eyes met. "I know this is difficult for you, Tesoro, but you must understand, you are dead to your father now. This is how it must be."

She huffed. "I know that, but…"

"Demetri staged the scene at the cabin where the mind-reader tried to drain you. Some of your things and your ID were left there. Those items, combined with the presence of your blood from the mind-reader's attack, will lead the humans to believe you are dead."

She closed her eyes and hung her head. "So, Charlie will think I'm dead," she looked back up at him, "but how? Will he think someone murdered me? Because if he does, he won't quit until he solves it. I know him. He won't let it go, and it'll wind up killing him slowly. I … don't want him put through something like that, Felix. He deserves better."

"Dem set it up to resemble an animal attack."

Just then, they heard a feminine gasp and a second later, Alice burst in the door. "Go! You have to get out of here, Charlie's coming and he's thinking about searching the house."

Bella's gaze darted around the room as Alice threw open the balcony doors and waved them on. "I'll clean up in here, just go. He'll be here in two minutes."

Felix didn't waste time arguing. Knowing that Bella might balk at the height, he scooped her up and jumped from the balcony, then set her on her feet. Taking her hand, he nodded toward the woods. "Come, handling humans is their specialty, is it not?"

She could hear the cars turning onto the Cullen's drive, so she nodded. It sounded like they were tearing down the gravel road, so she broke into a run at Felix's side. When they were completely concealed by the thick foliage, he stopped and she went straight into his arms, resting her cheek against his chest.

Her body tensed as Demetri broke through the trees, and Felix gently carded her hair to soothe her nerves. "It is only Demetri. He will not hurt you." He smirked when she glanced up into his face. "I would hand him his ass if he tried."

Demetri crossed his arms and leaned against a tree with a derisive snort. "It's been too long since our last serious spar, I see. I shall have to refresh your memory, brother. You're becoming delusional in your old age."

Bella eyed the towering, solidly built Guard, then raised a brow at the tracker as she drawled, "Right…"

Chuckling, Felix draped his arms over her shoulders as she relaxed her back against his chest. She placed her hands on his arms and rubbed a cheek on his bicep. She wasn't sure where the urge to wrap herself up in him was coming from, but she couldn't seem to resist it. She found him comforting and safe, and to top it all off, his scent was intoxicating.

He began to purr and she closed her eyes and snuggled his arm even closer.

"You two are bordering on nauseating," Demetri said with a smirk as he inspected his immaculately trimmed nails.

"Figa," Felix muttered with a rude hand gesture.

Demetri snickered as Bella asked, "What does figa mean?"

"Yes, Felix, what does it mean?" Demetri mocked with a wickedly arched brow.

With a narrowed gaze pinned on his grinning brother, Felix kissed Bella's head and muttered, "Never mind, Dolcezza. It's not a … nice word."

They instantly fell silent when they heard people speaking.

"Hi Chief Swan, what brings you by?" they heard Carlisle ask.

"I need to speak to Edmond."

"I'm sorry Chief, but Edward's not here. Is there something I can help you with?"

They heard Charlie heave a breath. "I doubt it, Doctor. Is your daughter, Alice, around by any chance?"

"Sure, Chief, let me just…"

"I'm right here. Hi Charlie! How's Bella? By the way, your suit came in and it's awesome! You're gonna look so great walking Bella down the aisle! The tailor…"

"Alice, let me stop you," Charlie cut in. "Have you spoken to Bella in the last three days at all?"

As they listened, Alice's voice pitched low in concern. "Um, no … the last message I got from her was to cancel our plans because she wanted to go spend time with Jake before the wedding. Why? Is something wrong? You look so sad. Oh god, is Bella okay?!"

Charlie heaved a sigh. "I don't know, sweetheart." The misery in his voice was clear, even at a distance, and Bella hid her face in Felix's chest while he slowly rubbed her back.

"It's been three days since I've heard from her and I can't seem to get in touch with her or Jake."

"Is there anything we can do, Chief?" they heard Carlisle ask, his tone grave.

There was a pause, then Charlie's weary voice carried his answer to his daughter's ears. "Nothing I can think of, Doc, not yet, anyway. Just … when Edgar shows up, have him contact me, first thing."

"We will, and Chief? Please, keep us posted."

"Will do."

Moments later, they heard the cars start and pull out, but Bella stayed where she was, clinging to Felix. "He sounded so sad, so tired," she finally mumbled. "I hate that he's going through this!"

She turned an angry glare on Demetri. "When you catch him, I want at least an hour with him."

Felix couldn't stifle the growl at the thought of leaving her with the mind-reader, and she turned and cupped his cheek. "You can be there, but I want the chance to do as much damage as I can, uninterrupted." Her gaze pleaded for understanding. "I want him to feel at least a measure of the pain he's caused me. I want my pound of flesh, Felix."

His large hands gently cupped her face and he leaned down to brush a soft kiss on her lips. "And you shall have it, Tesoro, I promise. You shall have it."

"Shall we go say our farewells to the Cullens and get back to Italy?" Demetri said, shaking them from their moment.

"That is, if you're ready for such a trip, Bella," he added.

Her eyes went wide. "I don't think I could handle being on a plane with a bunch of humans."

"You won't be, Dolcezza," Felix said as they began walking back to the house. "The Volturi jet is waiting at a private airstrip."

"Oh, then yeah, I guess I'd be okay. At least I hope so, anyway."

"Good," Demetri began, then froze in his tracks, his whole body going tense. "Figlio di Troia!" he spat.

"What is it?!" Felix snapped, instantly on high alert.

"The mind-reader is back." He spun on his heel and took off while calling back over a shoulder, "Take her back to the house while I go catch the pezzo di merda."

.

* * *

.

Charlie threw his keys into the shallow bowl on the table by the door, then shrugged out of his rain-dampened coat. After hanging it on the hook, he trudged into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

After leaning against the counter, he popped the top and tried to take a drink, but his tear-tightened throat just wasn't having it. He'd just heard from the Whatcom County folks and the news wasn't good. Seems the anonymous tip was spot on, and that meant…

"Arrgh!" he screamed as he put a fist through the kitchen wall. Bits of painted dry-wall rained down on the kitchen table and he didn't even register the blood now dripping from his hand. "Bells…" he hung his head and whimpered miserably.

He just couldn't accept that she was…that she might be...

"No, you're out there somewhere, baby girl, and I'll find you. Daddy's gonna find you, I promise."

"How very touching."

Charlie spun, instantly drawing down on the person who spoke. The person smirking, despite the gun now trained on him. The person that wasn't even supposedly in town…

It was right about then that things started to click into place for Charlie Swan. "Where the fuck is my daughter, you smarmy, shit-eating bastard?" Charlie's hands were rock-steady, eyes and aim never moving from his target as he flicked the safety off with a thumb. "Start talkin' you pathetic little shit, because if you think I'm afraid of prison, you're sadly mistaken. I'll gladly end you and relish the memory the rest of my days, even behind bars."

Edward crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame while his smirk morphed into a toothy grin. When he finally spoke, he raised his brows, his tone light and mocking, "Really, Chief Swan? You'd shoot me? Even knowing how much your daughter _loves_ me and can't seem to survive without me?" He laughed. "I mean, she fell apart when I left, right? _Poor_ little pitiful thing. According to Jacob, she couldn't even be bothered to bathe or feed herself. Kinda pathetic, if you think about it. But what can I say? I guess I'm just _that_ irresistible."

Charlie's face turned red and he gripped the gun so tightly his hands began to shake. "You miserable piece of shit. What did you do to her?! Where is she?! Tell me now, you fuck, before I blow a hole through that greasy plastic fucking smile of yours."

The next events happened so quickly, Charlie was left lying on the floor, dazed and bleeding from a wound on his neck. As that wound began to burn like nothing he'd ever felt before, he gasped and blinked up at the ceiling, then turned his head in time to see a stranger dressed in black, holding — _'Oh Jesus, what kind of hallucination is this?'_ — the man was holding Edwin's fucking head in his hands!

Tears of pure pain leaked from the corners of Charlie's eyes and he began groaning as the man in black pulled a phone from his pocket.

"Leave her with the Cullens and get over to her house. I need your help with a clean up."

.

* * *

.

Hi guys. If you could leave a comment or two, letting me know what you thought of the chapter, that would make my day. Lots of love and light to you all!

~Spudz


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys. Hope you like the chapter. Thanks and love to all who read, enjoy and comment, etc, etc, even the guest comments! I can't exactly answer you, but I do read and appreciate every word. As always, if you like it, please leave a review?

Light and love,

~Spudz

P.S. 'Che cazzo' means 'What the fuck'. lol

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Che cazzo!" Felix hissed when he walked into Charlie Swan's kitchen. He eyed the tracker who merely cocked a brow and canted his head as if to say, 'What'd you expect?'

The human — Bella's father — was bloody and lying in the floor with his jaw clenched to bite back screams, but despite the man's efforts, pained grunts and groans escaped his control at an ever increasing rate and volume.

Felix knew, though, that before long, the man wouldn't be able to hold back at all, and they needed to move him before that happened, otherwise a minor clean-up would turn into a major one.

"Did you drive?" Demetri asked.

"Of course."

"Good, we need a bag from the back for l'idiota," he sneered with a glare at the wide-eyed, terrified head and twitching body of Edward Cullen. "After we get him packed, you carry her father to the Cullen's?" He raised a brow. "That is assuming you want to allow the change? He is, after all, your suocero," Demetri finished with a smirk.

Felix sighed. "Must you be an asshole at such a time as this? And, of course I'll allow the change. To take his life would hurt Bella; something I will not do."

Demetri's eyes were filled with amusement as he regarded his surly brother. The tracker was in high spirits; he'd caught his mark, taken the little prick's head off, and saved Felix's mate's papà to boot. All in all, It was a damn good day. He should get a fucking cape... "Very well, then. Go get a bag for the shithead while I finish parting him out, and then you can carry papà to the Cullen's. I'll return after dark and take care of the clean-up here."

With a nod, Felix left the room and by the time he came back with the bag, Edward Cullen was in small enough sections to fit in the large, reinforced duffel that all Volturi guards carried for just this reason. He unzipped it and tossed it to Demetri, then carefully scooped up Bella's groaning father.

"Who...?" the man managed to wheeze.

"A friend," Felix answered, knowing the man couldn't possibly comprehend a lengthy explanation at the moment.

Besides, time was of the essence since the man's distress was increasing along with his volume.

"I'll see you back there," he said on the way out the back door, and Demetri gave a nod as he stuffed the head in next to the lower part of the torso.

The tracker's smile was vicious as he did so."There, you segaiolo (wanker), you are now one of the few in this world who can honestly say he's kissed his own ass. Le felicitazioni! (Congratulations!)" he quipped with a delighted grin.

He finished up and zipped the bag, then peered around to see if the place was good enough to pass a cursory inspection should any of Charlie's colleagues come calling. He would return later to rid the place of any evidence, and when he did, it would pass even the most scientific investigation. For now however, this would have to do.

Once satisfied, he hefted the bag, loaded it in the SUV more quickly than a human eye could register, and left for the Cullen's.

* * *

The seer must have warned everyone, because as Felix broke through the trees and approached the house, Carlisle and Emmett were outside waiting.

Felix had left Bella in the company of Alice and Jasper, primarily because he knew of Jasper's experience and the empath's ability to calm her should she need it. And he knew, she'd probably needed it, as she wasn't happy he'd had to leave her in the first place.

And now, he would be walking in with her changing father in his arms…

"Merda," he muttered. This whole thing had the potential to be a colossal cluster fuck, it just depended on her reaction. He hoped like hell she wouldn't blame him.

"Felix," Carlisle greeted, his tone grave as Emmett held the door wide. As the Guard walked through, the other two males followed while Carlisle kept talking. "Alice told us." He shook his head. "That Edward could do something like this… Nothing I say will help, I know but…"

"Not to be rude, Dr. Cullen, but if you could direct me to a room where…" He trailed off at the slamming door he heard from upstairs and the shrieked, "Felix!" He looked up to see her, wrapped in Jasper's arms on the second floor. She looked scared and upset, but nothing like he'd expect of a newborn. He supposed it was due to the empath's influence.

Quickly, he handed the changeling off to Carlisle and ran up the stairs. As soon as he reached the top, Jasper released her and she jumped into Felix's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist while burying her face in his neck. "You left."

He held her tightly, and placed a kiss at her temple while murmuring, "I did, dolcezza, but it was necessary and I didn't have time to really warn you or explain." He kissed her head and tried to break the news gently, "You see, I had to go get your father."

She drew back enough to see his face, her eyes going wide. "My Dad? No!" Her gaze darted to the downstairs area and locked on Carlisle who was still holding her father in the foyer.

 _'How did I miss seeing him; hearing him?'_ she wondered anxiously. She could only chalk it up to being hyper-focused on Felix…

"What happened?!" she asked, her heart in her throat.

"Shh, he will be fine, I promise," Felix whispered against her silken hair. "He is changing." He began walking back to her room but she started struggling.

"I need to see him!" she demanded.

He stopped and set her on her feet, though didn't dare loosen his hold on her. Then he tipped her chin up to meet her eyes. "Bella, listen to me, please," he said in a calm but firm tone. She stopped trying to get loose and looked at him as he continued, "You cannot see him, dolcezza. Not yet." She tried to twist out of his hold and he pulled her snug to his body while snapping, "Hear me!" Her attention snapped back to him and he softened his tone, "He was only just bitten and is still flush with blood, Bella. As all humans are, he is quite fragile and you could easily hurt him."

Her eyes went a bit wide. "Oh god, yes, of course, I'm not thinking. I just…I'm scared for him Felix. I…"

He placed a quick kiss to her lips and smiled faintly, relieved that she had come back to herself so easily. "He will be fine. The Cullens will watch over him, and I will check on him from time to time if you wish. But for now, we must go back to your room while they get him settled. After that, you may roam the house as you please."

"All right."

He walked with her to her room, his senses on high alert in case she made a break for it. She didn't though, and after they entered, he closed the door and stood in front of it to keep an eye on her. She was understandably agitated, but combine that with her newborn status…? He'd seen seemingly calm and rational newborns turn feral in an instant, sometimes for no apparent reason. They were notoriously volatile and he wasn't about to take that chance with his mate. He knew if she managed to hurt her father during a rage, she'd never forgive herself.

She immediately started pacing as she fired question after question at him. "How did this happen? Who did it? Did you get them? Where's Demetri? Oh god, how are we going to cover this up? My Dad's the Chief of the freaking Police, Felix! When he doesn't show up, his department's gonna be all over this! We're gonna have to…" she trailed off as she finally noticed him calmly watching her, then muttered a self-conscious, "What?"

He was unperturbed and looking quite relaxed as he leaned against the door frame, arms crossed and dark brows raised expectantly. He would have smiled, but didn't think it was appropriate considering the circumstances, so instead he quietly asked, "May I begin answering, tesoro?"

She sagged and rubbed her brow. "I'm sorry, please do."

"Very well, but I need you to remain calm for me, as the answers I give you will be, no doubt, upsetting. Just know, bella ragazza, I will see that you get your justice. You have my word."

She nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "Thank you, and I'll … do my best."

He nodded and began. "It seems that Edward Cullen went to your home and attacked your father." She shot to her feet with a vicious hiss, and he raised a brow.

"Sorry," she grumbled and sat back down, "please, go on."

"Demetri arrived in time to keep the mind-reader from killing your father. However, your father had already been bitten and that is why he is now changing."

He had to admire her restraint. He knew she was supremely furious by the set of her jaw, the glint in her eyes, and her clenched fists, but she rode it out by sheer force of will. When she'd finally gained enough control, she spoke, her tone deceptively light. "Where is Demetri, and does he, by any chance, have the worthless waste of space with him?"

The Guard nearly grinned at the magnificent fury his beautiful mate so clearly possessed. He couldn't wait to see her in action…

She would be glorious, he was sure.

Instead, he indulged in a small smirk. "I believe I heard him arrive just moments ago, dolcezza, and sì, he has l'idiota with him."

Her eyes glittered malevolently. "Not sure what you called him, but I hope it was sufficiently _nasty_."

He shrugged. "It was rather mild as insults go."

"That's too bad," she said as she rose and walked to him.

He raised a brow at the obvious shift in her demeanor, but reasoned it was most likely due to her newborn volatility. Their moods were notoriously mercurial.

Looking into his face, she ran a hand over the lapel of his coat and higher to glide around the back of his neck. "We'll have to work on that," she murmured while tugging him into a heated kiss.

He groaned at the feel and taste of her, his body responding eagerly, especially when she pulled herself close, her body molding to his. She moaned against his lips when she felt just what she did to him. God, she wanted him… "Hold that thought," she whispered while palming his hard cock. She drew back with a smirk. "This virgin shit's for the birds and I intend to solve that little problem, with your help, of course…"

She broke and away and opened the door, throwing a narrowed look back over her shoulder as she finished with bared fangs and a hissing growl, "Just as soon as I get a little payback."

Yep ... glorious.

He smirked and left the room to join her.

This, he had to see…

* * *

.

* * *

Review? Thanks, loves.

~Spudz


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot points and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Yeah, it's short, I know, but I've been stuck on this one forever, and I'm lucky to get this much out. So, yeah...

.

* * *

.

 _Previously:_

 _He (Felix) groaned at the feel and taste of her, his body responding eagerly, especially when she pulled herself close. She moaned against his lips when she felt just what she did to him. God, she wanted him… "Hold that thought," she whispered while palming his hard cock. She drew back with a smirk. "This virgin shit's for the birds and I intend to solve that little problem, with your help, of course…"_

 _She broke away and opened the door, throwing a look back over her shoulder as she finished with a hissing growl, "Just as soon as I get a little payback."_

 _Yep … glorious._

 _He smirked and left the room to join her._

 _This, he had to see…_

 _._

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

With caution and interest, he followed her as she took the stairs down to the main level at a human pace, her head held high and back straight as she glided into the spacious living room. Then she stopped, surveyed the room and turned on her heel to face Felix. "Baby, it's a little chilly in here, don't you think?" she asked while every able-bodied vampire in the house gathered to watch her.

Felix raised a brow, but decided to indulge his beautiful, newborn mate. Especially since he had a hunch where she was going with this. "I believe you are right, Tesoro, but I'm sure a fire would remedy the discomfort." A sly smile played on her lips and he continued, "Would you like me to build one?"

She glided across the room and placed her hands on his broad chest while smiling at him from under heavy lashes. "Yes, please," she breathed before tugging him into a soft, unhurried kiss.

When she pulled away with a grin, he smirked and made his way to the massive rock fireplace while she turned to the wide, living room entryway. There, she spotted the next person she needed to speak to, casually leaning against the frame, his arms and ankles crossed and one brow arched in amused curiosity. "Demetri!" she chirped.

"Yes, Bella?" he drawled.

"Would you be a dear and bring poor Edward in here? I'd _really_ like him to … benefit from the fire too. Can't have him shivering, all alone in a bag somewhere, now can we?"

Demetri's red gaze connected with Felix who was dusting his hands together after building a roaring fire. The subtle nod he got from his brother was enough for the Tracker and he vanished from the spot only to return seconds later carting the Ed-duffel. "Where would you like it?" he asked and Bella hastily pushed back chairs to clear the floor-space in front of the hearth.

"I think here would be perfect! My Felix built such a cheery fire, and I really want dear Edward to get the full effect. I mean, the warmth is great and all, but the ravenous, licking flames...? Well, I find them positively mesmerizing to watch!" she sang with a wide smile as Demetri dropped the squirming Ed-duffle at her feet. As if someone had flipped a switch, she went cold and stared down at it, her red eyes flinty and smile absent as she canted her head to one side and murmured in a tone that chilled the venom in their veins, "I suspect he will too."

"I—I can't watch this!" Esme cried, wrenching herself from Carlisle's arms to run from the room. He watched her go, then looked back from the direction she'd taken and locked eyes with Bella, who raised a challenging brow.

"Don't even _think_ ," she bit out in a cold, hard tone, "to ask for mercy on behalf of the lousy, insane piece of shit you call your first childe. He's earned everything he gets, and more."

To his credit, he held her gaze and inclined his head. "I know he has, Bella, and though it will probably mean little to you, I apologize for all you've suffered. Just know that I will not interfere, and that I intend to make sure that you and your father are well set for the future."

Felix growled at Carlisle's words not liking the thought of anyone else providing for his mate, but Bella just rolled her eyes. "Quit with the sentimental monologue, Carlisle, you're killing my buzz." She clapped her hands and looked back at the eerily squirming duffel bag. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes!" She crouched and slowly unzipped the bag, then burst into gales of laughter at the sight of Edward's face firmly wedged between two pasty ass cheeks.

Her laughter trailed into a chuckle as she glanced at the casually propped Tracker. "Oh Demetri, I think I'm gonna love having you for a brother."

He smirked and inclined his head, and she focused back on the task at hand by burying a hand in that messy, bronze hair and yanking his head from the bag.

The eyes were wide and black as pitch and it looked fearful and desperate as she dangled it by its hair. Then she turned it to face her and smiled widely. "Hello asshole. How about a look around?" She slowly rotated the head so he could see everyone in the room, then she turned it back to face her. "We're all gathered for a weenie roast!" she declared with a flourish toward the roaring fire. "And guess what?!" The mouth popped open and the eyes went impossibly wide, drawing a slow, delighted nod from her. "Yessss," she hissed through a wide smile, "I think you've guessed, haven't you?" She brought the grisly thing closer and stage whispered by its ear, "That's right, fucker. You are the main event."

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
